Love as Deep as the Clear Blue Sea
by chewy-caramel-cookie
Summary: Being revised, chap 2 up: It lives! Lijah and Doll, with fathers, crew and blond First Mate, are still trapped on an island full of savages. Will they escape in this latest installment? And where the heck is Mallory?
1. Coincidences

_We're in the middle of revising this story, since we haven't written on it forever. Please enjoy!_

**Prologue: Coincidences**

Young Lady Barbarella Dolores Biskaya Turner stood at her mother's grave, shedding a single tear as the rain fell heavily on her umbrella. Next to her, her father the guild master knelt with a hand on the ground, his face drawn with grief, but shedding no tears. He didn't even notice her, so lost was he in his sorrow.

Lifting her dress in one pale, delicate hand she walked away from him and towards the shore below the graveyard. She meant no disrespect towards her mother, the beautiful and too young Elizabeth Turner, but the hard stone in the cold graveyard had nothing to do with her mother. Her mother had been wild and free, like Doll longed to be. Free like the ocean.

She walked along the sandy beach, sighing raggedly. She walked out on a small point and looked into the still water. The rain was clearing up, and she could see her reflection in the water.

Long, brown hair in fine ringlets framed a face that was pale from spending too much time indoors, but it only accentuated her deep brown eyes. Her father had used to say she was beautiful, but that was before... She shook it off. Unlike her father, she was trying to move on... She looked up, and suddenly noticed a figure lying on the beach a little away.

"Oh no!" she gasped, "it must be a poor sailor who has drowned! But maybe he is alive... maybe he is handsome. Oh, I have to save him!" She ran along the beach and finally knelt by the body, which seemed far too small to be a sailor. Putting down her umbrella she started pulling and pushing the body until she could roll it over. She gasped as she saw the face of a young girl, no older than herself. Even though her hair was messy and her clothes torn, Dolores could tell that she was very pretty - and very alive!

"Father! Father!" Dolores shouted, starting to run up from the beach. Despite her delicate appearance, she could run fast and was stronger than most girls. Her father had used to call her "my little pirate". She never understood why. Pirates were horrible, weren't they?

"What is it, Doll?" he answered distantly, standing up from where he was kneeling by the grave.

"A girl, father! Down at the beach! She's almost drowned!"

As the seriousness of the situation dawned on Will Turner, he called for the coachman, and all three ran down to the beach. They carried the girl up to the carriage, and started to drive home.

"Oh father, do you think she'll make it?" Doll said in a scared voice. "She looks so pure and innocent... she won't die, will she?"

"I think she has fought harder battles," her father said grimly; the girl was lying with her head in his lap.

"Whatever do you mean?"

Her father pulled the torn sleeve of the girl's shirt aside, uncovering a scar shaped like a P. Doll gasped, all her blood rushing to her head. Oh no, it couldn't be...

"A pirate!" she whispered.


	2. Castaway

**Chapter 1: Castaway**

Bright morning light shone through the open windows of the guest bedroom and fell over the pale face of the sleeping pirate girl. She stirred, and slowly opened an eye. As she glanced up, she noticed a creature standing over her, surrounded by the pale afternoon-light. It was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She had gorgeous, lustrous brown curls and eyes like rich chocolate. She was dressed in a flowing, white gown that seemed loose and clingy at the same time, showing off her curvy figure. The pirate gasped under her breath.

"Are... Are you an angel?"

Doll stepped back hurriedly. "N-no, I'm Barbarella Dolores Biskaya Turner. I found you on the beach. Who are you?"

"I am..." She hesitated. Her father had told her never to reveal anything about herself. Even to angels. "Lijah. My name is Lijah." It was only her middle name, surely it couldn't hurt? She averted her eyes and fell silent again, feeling bad for not telling the truth. "It's only a half-lie,"she told herself, but the thought didn't make her feel any better. Not one bit.

"That's a beautiful name," Doll whispered. "Um. Everyone calls me Doll. And. Um. My father probably wants to know that you're awake." She didn't call for him, though. Something about this girl exited her, from the worn, boyish clothes to the dark look in her eyes that told about a painful past. A pirate... She made up her mind and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Can you tell me what it's like, being a pirate?"

Lijah's head snapped up. Her eyes were huge and filled to the brim with fear. A thousand thought were racing trough her mind. "Oh my god! OH MY GOD! She knows!"

"Who... Who said I am a pirate?" She tried to laugh, but her voice was stuck in her throat. She felt like she was chocking. "What will they do to me?"

Jumping away from the fear-struck girl, Doll tried to explain:

"We saw your mark... but don't worry! Father says that he won't tell anyone. I-I don't know why. I guess it is because you're a girl... you're probably not like those horrible pirates in the stories, like Bluebeard, Barbossa or Sparrow. You're safe, I promise!"

Lijah felt a sudden chill settle in the pit of her stomach. The girl knew her father's name! If she revealed who she was, the girl would probably send her away or even have her KILLED! For some reason the thought of being sent away was almost as upsetting as being hanged. Lijah couldn't help but liking the 'angel', she reminded her of someone... Someone she wished she could be,

"I'm not a pirate! Not really. My father was, but he's, uhm, dead. I was branded against my will..."

"Oh." Doll sounded more than a little disappointed. "Well I... guess I'd better tell my father that. Um. You probably want some breakfast too so... I'll just go tell the servants." She sighed and walked out of the room. Oh well, for a moment there her life had almost been exciting. That almost made getting out of bed worth the effort.

Doll walked downstairs and found her father in his study. He was looking at a piece of paper, but didn't seem to be reading. It was worse than ever. The one year mark must have gotten to him. She couldn't remember how his smile looked anymore.

"Father? Have you had any breakfast?"

He looked up. "Hm? Yes. I mean no. I will, later."

"You always say that. The girl we found is awake; she says she isn't really a pirate. You said you wanted to talk to her."

"Yes... I guess I should," he said, getting up.

"I'll tell the servant to bring up some breakfast," she said as they walked upstairs. After talking to one of the maids, she went to her own room instead of following her father into the guest room. The walls between the rooms weren't very thick...

ooo

Lijah's eyes followed Doll's back as she left the room. When she was alone she finally took the time to survey the room. It was beautiful, unlike anything she had seen before. Compared to the dank and smelly cabin she was used to, this was heaven! Everything was in attractive shades of white and corn-blue, and there was a giant window opening out to the bay. Lijah climbed out of her bed and walked towards it. The view was spectacular. As she started to lean out of the window she was startled by the sound of the door opening. She spun around quickly to meet whoever had entered, hands raised, ready to defend herself.

Will stopped and closed the door behind him and held up his hands.

"Don't worry, Miss, I won't hurt you. Unless you try to hurt me," he added with a small smile when she held her defensive stance.

As she relaxed, he got to take in her appearance. He caught himself in comparing her to Elizabeth: the girl's dark features contrasted Elizabeth's fair beauty; her aggressive nature was nothing like his late wife's ladylike ways. And still, he could only find one word to describe her: Perfect.

"I'm thinking you don't want a doctor to look at you, but I would like to examine you, if you don't find me to forward. I only wish to help."

Lijah felt a sudden heat rush to her cheeks. It was like her face was burning up! She had been totally lost in awe of the man who had stepped in, almost forgetting the things her father had taught her about not letting her guard down. He was amazing, unlike any man she had met before. He seemed gentle and kind, not like the rough and burly men who worked on the ship. Yet his innocent suggestion was far more tantalizing than any lewd suggestion she had received in her life. Suddenly, Lijah felt naked. She clutched at her nightgown; feeling like the flimsy material of the garment couldn't hide her blooming body from his piercing gaze.

"I am… I'm fine sir. I don't think there's any need for…" She swallowed. "That." Who was this man?

"If you are certain of that," Will said politely. He was both relieved and a little disappointed - but he didn't let it show. There were only two women in his life, his wife and daughter. This siren from the sea was just a passing guest in his house. "My daughter is getting us some breakfast. We can discuss what to do about your... situation," he said, gesturing to her arm, where the mark was covered by the night gown.

"My name is Will Turner," he added. "What is yours?"

"D… Lijah, kind sir." Lijah was on unknown ground here, she had no idea how to behave or what to say. But just to be on the safe side she dipped a small curtsy. She suddenly wished she had picked up the robe lying at the bed. "Where am I?"

Noticing her discomfort, Will picked up the robe and stepped over, handing it to Lijah.

"You are in Port Royal," he answered. "Please, sit down..."


	3. Trust and betrayal

**Chapter 2: Trust and betrayal**

Doll stepped away from her eavesdropping position by the wall and sighed. This didn't seem to be all that exciting... She walked over to her desk and crawled under it. In a hidden hole in the upper left corner, she found what she was looking for: an old, worn book. She put it on her desk and opened it, her eyes shining at the sight of all the familiar names. Pirates... Dangerous, wild, and terribly exciting...

She had found the book in a closet a few weeks after the funeral, while going trough her mother's belongings. It was the most precious thing she had. She hid it from her father, but he didn't seem to care about anything anymore. Not about her, that was for sure. No one ever cared about her, there had only been her mother and father, and one way or another she had lost both now.

No one had smiled in this house for a year. It was like living in a haunted mansion, she was turning slowly into a lifeless ghost herself...

Doll was startled out of her miserable train of thoughts at the sound of a glass breaking in the next room. She was about to run in to them, when she heard a barely suppressed girlish giggle from the other side of the wall and...

She held her breath.

It was... no... it couldn't be...

But it was. From the other side of the wall she heard, for the first time in a year, her father, laughing.

ooo

"I lost my footing and slipped over the rail, and the next thing I remember is waking up here."

Lijah was trying to explain to the man, who she had realized had to be Doll's father, how she had managed to end up stranded on the beach. Just like a whale, she thought to herself, and giggled silently inside. But she didn't like lying to Will any more than she had enjoyed lying to Doll.

_Pull yourself together, you do what you have to do!_ She thought. There was no turning back now, there was no way she could ever confide in these people. Here, she had to be Lijah, and they could never know who, or what, else she was. If they were ever to know… She didn't even want to think about it.

Will offered her a glass of milk, and she accepted it with thanks. There had been so many questions, her throat felt like sawdust. But as her hand grasped the glass their hands touched, and Lijah could've sworn she felt a jolt of electricity surging trough her body. She let out a small yelp and let go of the glass. It hit the floor and broke into a million pieces, spouting milk all over the room. Looking at Will's shocked expression; she couldn't help starting to laugh. She tried to hide her giggles, but to no avail. He had noticed it. Lijah hid her face in her hands, worrying what he would do next, when she suddenly noticed that he was laughing too! _I guess he's not as strict as he might appear_, she thought, and smiled into her hands.

Suddenly, Doll came running straight into the room without knocking, a smile on her face to match those of the other two. Then she froze dead in her steps. Will quickly stood up, sensing that something was wrong.

"Doll, what's..."

The girl hiccupped once, twice, as if she was about to burst out crying, and then she suddenly turned on her heel and ran out. They heard her footsteps race down the stairs, and then the sound of a slamming door. Only then did her father snap out of his confusion as he realized what had happened: Doll had left the house - alone.

"What on earth got into her?" Will exclaimed. "I have to find her, it's dark outside, she's never been far from the house alone before."

"Wait!" Lijah said, grabbing her clothes from a chair. "I'll help you look. We can find her faster if we split up."

"Right. I'll alert the servants."

He ran out of the room, heart in his throat. He didn't know why Doll had run off, but he had a gnawing feeling that he was to blame.


	4. You can run but you can't hide

**Chapter 3: You can run but you can't hide**

When she finally stopped running, Doll realised that she was lost.

_But it doesn't matter_, she thought, _because I'm never going back_!

She was in a part of the town she had never seen before, and it was getting dark. She walked through narrow alleys, hiding in the shadows, trying not to be noticed by anyone, when suddenly a rough voice behind her said:

"Well, well, what's a pretty thing like you doing out here all alone?"

Suddenly she understood how helpless she was outside the Turner mansion. Her blood froze in her veins and she closed her eyes, wishing it was all just a bad dream and that she didn't hear the man come closer...

ooo

Lijah was running trough the deserted alleys as fast as her long legs could carry her. She had no idea where Doll could be, and the territory was unknown, but she still had to search for her. Will had suggested a search party, but she knew it would be too little too late. The area wasn't safe for anyone, especially not an angel travelling by herself. She stopped to catch her breath, and she could feel her heart beating in her chest, almost threatening to burst out through her ribcage. She didn't know why Doll had ran away, but the looks she'd seen in the girl's eyes troubled her. It was almost like she'd been accusing her of... something. But Lijah couldn't for the life of her fathom what. Or why.

Suddenly Lijah was awaked from her musing by a piercing scream from a nearby alley. "Oh no, that sounds like Doll!" she gasped, and immediately started to sprint. She had to save her!

ooo

Doll felt a rough hand grab her arm.

"Did'ya hear me? I asked ya a question!"

"Please let go of me," Doll sobbed and tried to pull away. The sailor leered at her and reached up with his other hand, towards her face. Almost without thinking Doll reached up and grabbed his wrist, then twisted it away. A loud "SNAP" echoed through the dark alley, and the sailor reeled back, screaming. Doll was still sobbing with fear, not even noticing what she had done. Her mother had taught her to fight for herself, but she had forgotten to teach her courage.

"Help, somebody!" she screamed between sobs and gasps for air. But instead of a valiant hero, what she saw was the light at the end of the alley being blocked out, as more sailors came towards her.

"Get the bitch!" the hurt sailor yelled. "She's gonna pay!" Doll cowered against the brick wall, wrapping her arms around herself. All hope was lost... she would die here in this dark, stinking alley, and no one would ever know.


	5. She's a pirate!

Thank you guys for the nice reviews! We were getting afraid that no one liked our story! And since you're being so nice we're updating early and with an EXTRA LONG chapter this time! Wheeeee!

_American drama_ wanted to know how old people were; Doll and Delila (she just had her birthday!) are both 18, and Will is 39. So there you all know-

_Fight fight fight  
Just push it away  
Fight fight fight  
Just push until it breaks  
Fight fight fight  
Don't cry at the pain  
Fight fight fight  
Or watch yourself burn again  
Fight fight fight  
Don't howl like a dog  
Fight fight  
Just fill up the sky  
Fight fight fight  
Fight til you drop  
Fight fight fight  
And never never  
Never stop_

**- The Cure**

**

* * *

**

When Dalila reached the end of the alley a terrible sight awaited her. In one corner she could see Doll huddling, weeping like a child who had lost the very light of her life. Further down she could see a gang of pirates moving in on the frightened girl, they seemed to be thirsty for blood. Among other things… She felt her stomach churn; the scallywags were going to hurt her angel!

She moved quietly and gracefully like a panther on the prowl, and in one quick move she had placed herself between the shaking girl and the advancing pirates, her dagger raised. "Touch her and I'll kill you!"

Doll looked up, and gasped. "Lijah" The girl didn't answer, as she was busy glaring menacingly at the men. Doll was in awe - the men were hesitating! She was just a skinny, but curvy girl, and they were five big, strong sailors, but still they were hesitating.

She looked so strong... so bold. Doll suddenly became furious with herself for snapping back in the house. Here she had assumed the worse and thrown horrible insults at this wonderful girl who was now saving her life and - God knows what else.

Suddenly she heard one of the men say"What're we waiting for? Girl might have a reputation, but she can't take all of us"

Doll gasped. Oh no... this couldn't possibly go well.

Dalila readied herself. In the corner of her eye she could see Doll; her eyes were big as saucers and filled with unshed tears of terror. No time for hesitation, she just had to show these big oafs who they were dealing with. She was NOT going down without a fight! As the first pirate closed in on her and grabbed for her arm she swung around and planted her dagger in his thigh. He went down with a great bellow, clutching his leg. Blood was now flowing freely, and there would be more before it was over.

Dalila was getting desperate. No matter how many she took down they just seemed to keep coming. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on. All of a sudden she felt two strong arms encircle her, and she found herself in a vicelike grip, unable to escape. Her only thought was to get Doll away. "Run away! Run away as fast as you can!" she screamed at the girl, but she seemed nearly catatonic. She didn't even seem to recognize her. Dalila closed her eyes and prayed the end would come quick. But she had her doubts. Her heart went out to the man who would loose his daughter, the man who might have become her friend… She felt tears behind her eyelids but forced them back. She was not going to be weak, not now!

Suddenly she felt the pirate holding her go limp, and she was free again! The rest of the gang started to run screaming for the dock. She turned quickly around, and found herself facing a man with a gun. She looked up at him. "FATHER!" she exclaimed, and jumped into his awaiting arms.

The sudden silence yanked Doll from her trance and she looked around. The men were lying around here, and there was so much blood. She hiccupped, but managed to get a hold of herself - barely. She looked up and saw Lijah in the arms of - her heart skipped a beat - a man with a triangular hat, like those the pirate captains wore in her book.

Lijah was a real pirate!

The man let go of Lijah and suddenly turned towards Doll. "And who's yer friend, luv"

Doll's eyes widened as he reached out a hand to help her up. The light from the end of the alley fell on his face, and she swallowed as all the blood in her body rushed to her head. Those dark, glittering eyes and the crooked grin... there was no mistaking it. She knew exactly who he was!

"I won't bite, girl. C'mon, get up."

Doll took his hand and got up on shaky legs. She couldn't help staring. His picture in the book hadn't served him justice. It hadn't captured his burning eyes or the lips to die for.

"We'd better get ye home. Can ye tell me where ye live"

"Wuh... meh... the... the T-Turner Mansion, s-sir."

He laughed, and the sound sent ripples through Doll's body. "Never been a sir b'fore! Wait... did you say Turner Mansion? Well well... sounds like the whelp has made a livin' here."

"You know Will, da?"

Dalila looked at her father, eyes squinted slightly, like she was accusing him of some terrible deed. Paradise had been here right under her nose the entire time, but it had been denied her! She could feel her blood boiling in her veins.

"Aye, I do luv. Good lad. A bit weak, but his heart is in the right place. Couldn't hold his rum tho."

He returned the gaze, one eyebrow cocked.

"I should be asking ye the same question. Here I though the sharks had eaten ye lass, and it turns out you've been playing hide 'n seek with this lovely young lady."

Dalila looked down, cheeks aflame with shame. The fire which had previously been burning in her blood had cooled down. She had forgotten that her father was a wanted man; he was probably in grave danger, all because of her. She clenched her hands, nails digging into her palms. Why did she always have to be so selfish?

"I'm sorry…"she whispered softly, but her father didn't seem to notice. He was busy taking a closer look at Doll.

"My goodness, ye look like the spitting image of Elisabeth! Such a fine woman, talk about fiery spirit! How is she doing? I take it she's still making Will crazy?"

The question made Doll forget her fear - though it was an exciting kind of fear - immediately . Tears welled up in her eyes at the memory of her mother's last days in her sickbed. No one had ever told her what kind of illness it was, all she remembered was being so, so angry at seeing her parents trying to fight the one thing they could never win over: Death.

"M-my mother is dh-dead, sir" she choked out. Her blood roared in her ears, it was all too much for her. She heard the pirate's shocked voice, but couldn't make out any words. It was all too much, the attack, the realisation that beautiful Lijah was a pirate, the memory of her mother's death... and the pirate next to her, catching her in strong arms as her legs gave under her. She felt herself being lifted up and held against a warm body, and then everything went dark.

Jack was surprised at the reaction his question caused in the girl. Instantly she seemed to freeze, her throat making a chocking sound. The words she spoke barely registered in his brain. Elizabeth dead? He didn't have time to think it over before Doll started to sway. As her eyes rolled back in her head and gravity claimed its possession of her he lifted her up in his strong, tanned arms. She was light as a feather. Up close he could see the beauty of her porcelain skin, and noticed how soft her hair felt against his cheek. She was like an angel, untouched by the evil of humans.

"We better get her home." Jack started to walk quickly towards the town centre.

"Father?" Dalila whispered. No response. "FATHER?" she was screaming now. He didn't stop or look at her at all, he just kept walking. She rubbed her eyes, wiping away the moisture that had gathered there and threatened to spill before she ran after him. "You don't even know the way…"

* * *

**Oooh, the plot thickens! So, what will happen when they all show up at Will's doorstep? Find out in the next chapter!**


	6. Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum

_Another, erhm day, another chapter-_

_Erica, we will try to make the chapters longer, but most of the time we have to end them whenever it seems to fit the story. But watch out for our next chapter, it'll probably be our longest yet! (or so we hope!)  
_

Warning: this chapter contains lots and lots of **RUM**!

Fifteen men of 'em good and true  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum  
Every man Jack could ha' sailed with old Pew  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum 

- **Robert Lewis Stevenso**

**

* * *

**Will once more headed for the door, but stopped. Someone had to be here if Doll came home. The pirate - or not pirate, as it was - girl had told him to stay, and he had barely had time to object before she was gone. Maybe she had just run off? With that mark she wasn't safe anywhere. Where were they - his precious Doll and this entrancing girl, with a spirit reminding him of Elizabeth in a way that, strangely, didn't hurt.

Was he starting to lose it? Suddenly the walls around him seemed too close... how long had it been since he had been out of this house for other reasons than to visit Elizabeth's grave? That girl had broken into their dreary days like a fresh ocean wind - and now she might be gone, and Doll migh be... no. No, he couldn't think like that. He had to go out, but he couldn't, had to stay...

Suddenly, there was a hesitantly knock on the door, as if made by someone who was unsure of what she was doing. Will ran to it and opened.

"Doll!" he exclaimed, before he had even had time to see who was outside. Then he froze dead in his footsteps, staring at the man outside. Twenty years seemed to rush away, years that hadn't made a dent in the memory of the man who stood before him.

"Evenin', Will," Jack said cheerfully. "Found something of yours, thought ye might want it back."

Jack looked at the boy standing before him, his mouth slightly open in shock. He mentally shook his head. Not boy, man. The Will Turner he had gotten a glimpse of all those years ago was standing on front of him, looking a bit like a fish caught in the net. He didn't seem to know what to do, so Jack did it for him. "Here ye go." He placed Doll gently into the arms of her father, noticing the loss of her warmth immediately. He felt like he'd lost a part of himself. Shaking off the feeling he raised an eyebrow at Will and smiled. "Well? Are ye going to invite me inn?"

The weight of Doll in his arms immediately made Will snap out of it. "Of course, do come in!" He called for the servants, who eventually came running more or less in their night clothes. In the chaos that ensued, Will barely noticed where his guests went, but when Doll was safe in her bed Lijah came into the bedroom.

"I can look after her," she said, and added with a small smile: "Seems like you and dad have some catching up to do."

Reluctant to leave his daughter, even though she was fine apart from being exhausted, Will finally agreed and went downstairs. He found Jack in the kitchen; he seemed to have found most of the more expensive parts of the cupboards, and was just finishing the meal. He got up when Will entered, walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry t'hear 'bout Elizabeth, son," he said sadly. "She was a one-of-a-kind that one. Though she seems to have left behind a decent copy," he added with a small grin and a nod towards the stairs.

"Yes. Yes, she did. Doll is..." He stopped and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess you can stay the night, if you take that chance. Lijah didn't seem like she wanted to leave. The guestrooms are..."

Jack moved so he was next to Will and slapped him amiably on the back. "The lasses can do the sleeping, m'boy. Ye look like ye need s'me rum inside ye."

The light was pleasantly dimmed in the mansion that night. In the light of a single oil lamp two figures were sitting at a table, sharing a bottle of rum. Every now and then there could be heard laughter, something that was rare in the Turner household these days.

"Oy, come on lad, 'ave some more of this fine rum!" Jack was trying to fill up Will's glass while Will desperately tried to hide it under the table.

"No more, you know I can't hold my liquor." Will was desperately trying to stay in control, he was already pleasantly buzzed. The world was swimming gently, reminding him of the time he'd spent out at sea with the pirate. He tried to focus on Jack, but failed. "You're blurry." he stated which started off another laughing-fit in Jack.

"I guess ye'r right. Still a land lubber, eh?"

Will glared. "I am not! I am a pr… pia… pirate!" He tried to stand up and failed miserably, falling on his ass. He shook his head and looked up at Jack with a dazed expression, as if asking how he ended up on the floor. Jack laughed softly, grabbing his friend with an arm around his chest and hoisting him up.

"Come on mate, I'll get ye to bed."

* * *

**A new day looming over our 'heroes'. But now that they're safe and sound within the mansion, nothing can _possibly _go wrong, right? ;D**


	7. Bless me father for I have sinned

Chalet: Thanks for the critic! It's sad to hear that you don't like the title, it's actually inspired by a poem by the amazing Algernon Charles Swinburne. (It's called "A Forsaken Garden", I highly recommend that you read it!) As for the length of the chapters, I can only tell you what I told Erica; we have to stop where it seems to fit the story.

Our writing-style isn't all that perky I suppose, but that's just the way we write! But we try our best! Ciao!

**_It is a night you may regret  
Just don't ask me why  
Bless me father for I have sinned  
Can you get me out of this mess I'm in_**

**_- The Clarks_**

**_

* * *

_**

There was a shadow looming over her… at first it was dark, threatening, and she tried to run away, but it was as if it was following her. Looking up at it she realised that the sun behind her glinted off the shadow. As the darkness trickled away, she saw that it wasn't a danger but a treasure, something precious and golden that looked like…

… a giant banana?

Doll sat bolt upright in her bed, breath still heaving from the running in her dream. Cripes! Not those weird dreams again. She could have ignored them as silly if it wasn't for the fact that the same three dreams kept coming back. But they were so nonsensical, how could they be important?

Then she noticed the girl sitting in the chair next to the bed. Or rather, half sitting in it, half leaning into the bed. It didn't look like a comfortable position to sleep in.

"Lijah," she whispered, shaking the girl's shoulder. "Lijah, wake up."

Then she realised that she had woken up for a reason. Downstairs she heard a hard, rhythmic pounding and a male voice yelling. "Oh," she gasped. "Visitors so early?" Then she realised. The guards. Pirates. Everything that had happened last night came rushing back to her, and she literally jumped out of bed, shaking Lijah's shoulder. "You have to wake up, they're coming!"

Then she heard the splintering sound of the door breaking open. They couldn't get to the back door without being seen.

They were trapped.

"What about them bananas?" Lijah woke up with a start, still halfway in her dream. Someone was shaking her shoulder. "Go away da." she mumbled "the seagulls aren't stalking you." Suddenly she realized she wasn't at the Pearl, in fact, she wasn't at sea at all. And the rhythmic noise she was hearing was definitely not the sea rushing against the ship! She sat up, rubbing her eyes and trying to get the hair out of her face. Then she noticed Doll sitting in her bed. "Oh good, you're…" Suddenly the desperate look on her friend's face registered in her brain, and she gulped. "What's the matter?"

"They're coming!" Doll gasped. The guards, they must know something, I think they just broke through the door, oh god… You have to disguise yourself! Take one of my dresses, I'll hold them back. And warn your father, he's probably in the guest room!"

Doll ran downstairs and was met by the sight of at least a dozen heavily armed guards in the hall. The leader of the group was yelling orders while the poor butler was trying to stop the invasion.

"What on Earth is going on here?" Doll yelled, her voice shrill with fear. "I demand an explanation!"

Where she got the courage from she didn't know, all she knew hat that she had to keep them away from the second floor until the two guests had escaped.

Then she realised that there was no way to get easily out through the window. There were no trees, nothing to climb on or anything of help outside. And there wasn't enough time to make something to climb down…

"Oh NO!" Lijah looked from the door and to the closet. She rushed over and yanked open the doors, and a myriad of soft cloth and silk revealed itself to her. "I'll be damned…" she whispered, in awe of all the beauty in front of her. She had never seen so many gorgeous dresses all at once! Lijah shook her head. "And damned you will be unless you do something quick!" she chided herself and started rummaging.

She took out a long white dress, made of the purest cotton and embroidered with what looked like a thousand miniature snowflakes sparkling in the sunlight. Luckily it wasn't a dress that required any help, and she quickly slipped into the gown, and laced it up in the front. Just as she was about to leave she noticed something hanging in the back of the closet. Closer inspection revealed it to be a long, black cape in a thick material. Lijah suddenly got an idea.

"Well, the old bugger has pulled it off before, he'll have to do it again." she thought to herself and grabbed the coat. Then she turned and ran for the guestroom.

"You can't go upstairs!"

The commodore sighed with exasperation as Doll's small hand again blocked his path. "Miss, we only wish to ensure your security. Dangerous pirates might be hiding here."

"But you can't go upstairs!" Doll repeated for the fifth time, her voice piped high and her eyes wide.

"Why. Not. Miss?" the commodore almost growled.

"Because… you can't…" Sensing that the argument wasn't going to work the sixth time around, Doll did the only thing that came to mind. "Oh… please, sir, I'm not feeling well…" Then she collapsed, after making sure that the Commander would catch her if she fell against his chest.

"Get the girl some water," the commodore barked. "And… what in the…?"

Lijah was getting desperate. Her father wasn't in the guestroom after all, and she had no idea where to look for him! So she just ran down the corridor, opening every door she could find. At last she got to what seemed like the master bedroom, but just as she was about to open the door she hesitated. What if Will was sleeping in there? She thought about him lying in his bed and blushed. If her father was anything to go by, men generally didn't sleep wearing much at all.

But there was no time to loose. She mustered up all of her courage and knocked on the door. When nothing happened she opened it slightly. It was indeed the master bedroom. The room was big and light, with huge windows letting in the morning sun. On the bed Will was sleeping soundly, and when she gazed over at the sofa she finally found her father, snoring like a thunderstorm. She sighed. Hangover again. It was always difficult to wake Jack after he'd been with his beloved rum. She walked over and shook him roughly.

"No, not more, I'm too tired…" he mumbled, and rolled over.

Lijah rolled her eyes. "Forget about your stupid rum for just one second will ya?" she shook him again, but he just mumbled some more and continued snoring. "Da, the guards are here to arrest us!"

The combination of the words 'guard' and 'arrest' woke the pirate up immediately. He looked around wildly before his eyes finally rested on Lijah. He opened his mouth, but whatever he was going to say was lost as Lijah cut him off.

"No time for that old man. Here, take this on _father_." She threw him the black coat, and he caught it, confusion written on his face.

"When did we get so formal, luv?", his voice hoarse. Too many drinking songs Lijah gathered, and shook her head.

"Come on father, I think it's time for a little confession, savvy?" she said, smirking slightly. First guilt flashed over Jack's face, before he suddenly looked at the clothes in his hand. The guilt was quickly replaced with a knowing smirk to match Lijah's.

"Well, me good child, I think it is indeed."

Doll's eyes were almost falling out of her head as she saw what the commodore was reacting to. Lijah stood there at the top of the stairs, her head bashfully lowered, wearing Doll's white dress. She looked absolutely stunning in it, more ladylike than any real lady ever could. But that wasn't what caught Doll's eye…

Standing next to his daughter, his head bowed just a little in a gesture of humbleness, was the famous Captain Jack Sparrow. Only… not. Even though she had only caught a glimpse of him last night, the image was imprinted in her mind, and this wasn't it.

The pearls in his hair were gone, along with the bandana, and his hair hung loose and neat around his face. The kohl around his eyes was gone as well, but no amount of soap could remove the mischievous glint in his eyes. He was wearing a long, dark robe, and looked just like…

"… _impersonating a cleric of the Church of England" _

She remembered the documents, though she had no memory of how she had gotten into that office. She hadn't been old, eight perhaps, and she had read the whole list of what Jack Sparrow was convicted of.

"What is all this noise about," he said in a voice so mild Doll for a minute thought she was dreaming the whole thing. Was this a crazy and dangerous pirate captain?

"Excuse us, Father, but we think that a pirate might have hidden away here. We need to search the house."

"But of course! We – my… altar girl and I – wouldn't dream of interrupting the Queen's loyal soldiers. Here, let me help young miss Turner."

Dazed, Doll watched this apparition walk towards her and gently support her arm. The soldiers quickly spread out through the house, leaving the three at the foot of the stairs.

"Nice saved, lass," Jack said, ruffling his daughter's hair. Doll was still clinging to his arm, though she didn't really need it.

"You should probably get out, don't you think?"

"Can't," Jack stated. "Crew's got orders to stay away till tonight."

"Oh," Doll said, trying not to smile, but when she saw Lijah looking at her, she couldn't help herself. The two girls smiled at each other, as if sharing a precious secret.

The moment was spoiled by screaming from upstairs.

"Um," Doll said, "did any of you wake my father?"

* * *

**Oi, poor Will. Seems no one cares about him! So, what's next? Stay tuned and you'll find out!**


	8. Conversation and propagation

**_Sorry about the lack of updates, reality seems to be getting in the way of our fun! Anyhow, onwards!_**

**conversation and propagation  
information dissemination and tribulations no hesitation  
indoctrination, affiliation, penitentary and jail evasion  
**

**- The Coup  
**

_**

* * *

**_

Before long everyone found themselves gathered together in the master bedroom, where Doll was animatedly re-telling the tale of the wonderful masquerade, complete with hand gestures and acting. Her father was looking at her with wide eyes, looking like he'd fallen down from the moon. Jack was once again seated in the sofa, looking for all the world like a cat that had just eaten the cream, and the canary to boot. Lijah was standing in front of the window, enjoying the view and listening to Doll's excited voice with half an ear. An occasional chuckle could be heard from her, while Jack was almost doubling over, roaring with laughter.

When Doll had finished convincing her father that she wasn't making the story up, even swearing on the bible, which had caused yet another laughing fit, she settled down on the end of the bed. Will started to sit up before he noticed the little men with hammers inside his head.

"Oh, my head! What did I do last night?" He gave Jack an accusing stare, which Jack returned with his usual lopsided grin.

"Oh come on whelp, 's not my fault ye can't hold yer liquor, now is it?"

Will closed his eyes and tried to shake his head, but found that it was rather impossible. Instead he just lay back on the pillow. "You, or your rum, will be the death of me, old pirate!" he exclaimed, putting his arm over his face. Jack laughed, and started to fiddle with his hair. It soon became apparent that he wasn't going to succeed with whatever he was trying on, so he turned towards Doll.

"Would ye mind helping me with the hair, lass? I'd ask the giglet over here", he pointed towards Dalila, who gave him a frosty glare, "but she's always so rough with me poor head. Braids too tight she does, gives me a headache for days." Dalila snorted and turned back to the window, shaking her head and mumbling something about 'old daft fool'.

Blushing bright red, Doll nevertheless reached out her hands for the little bag of pearls. She gave Lijah a slightly desperate glance, but the girl merely grinned and turned her attention to the conversation. Sitting next to Jack on the couch, she started to tread and weave the little wooden pearls into his hair – clumsily at first, then more steadily as she went along. It was as if the pearls jumped into her hand themselves, she knew exactly where they fit. She could even take the time to study his profile – or not, she realised as three pearls plunked on the floor.

"Got a cure for that head of yours," Jack said innocently.

"Does this involve sharp swords and necks in any way," Will groaned, still not moving his arm away from his eyes.

Jack sniggered. "Might, if we're lucky. Did yer pretty wifey ever teach ye 'bout the Code? She seemed to know her pirates, that g – lost another one there, luv."

Mother? Doll thought. Whatever could she know about pirates?

"There's no Code here, Jack. Just us landlubbers trying to make a living."

"That so? See, there's a bit there about not leaving a mate behind. Seems you're pretty left behind, eh?"

Will lifted his hand a little, squinting at the pirate. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying ye should come with us tonight. Get a taste of the ocean again. Ye are a pirate still, ain't ya, Will?"

"I… Jack Sparrow, what the… what are you up to?"

"Get out of that bed and I'll show ya. Ah, ye're in no shape to get up by yerself." With that, Jack got up, unfastened pearls spraying across the room. Will quickly sat up and gathered the covers around him, holding up a hand.

"Nono," he said, looking a little panicked. "I'll get up, just… get out!"

Jack let out a bark of laughter. "Ye haven't changed a bit, whelp. C'mon, don't be shy." And he proceeded to lift the struggling man out of the bed, to the giggling girls' great enjoyment.

"Wait," Will said suspiciously, in mid-struggle, "doesn't the Code say that the one who stays behind is left behind?"

Jack looked guilty all of a sudden, but then shrugged. "They're really more guidelines…"

As Jack got ready to leave the room, Delila spoke up, still facing the window. "Aren't you forgetting something, da?"

Jack, still with an armful of Will, looked at his daughter. "What? Me forgetting something? Never happens." Delila just looked at his reflection in the window, face passive and patient, until he finally gave in. "Okay, what?"

"Well, for one, the Pearl is rather busy right now, you have a ton of crates filled with silk that needs to be", she coughed slightly, "_relocated_. And with all the new crew you hired there really isn't any room for guests."

Jack slumped his shoulder, nearly dropping Will in the process, a downcast look appearing on his face. "So, do you have any bright ideas, lass?" he asked, sounding sulky.

"In fact, I have." Delila turned towards her father, eyes sparkling with mirth. "We'll take my ship instead."

It took another hour before everyone were dressed and, in Jack's case, braided properly. From that point on things took a turn for the worse.

The girls found themselves sitting at the foot of the staircase, watching their fathers argue in the hall.

"Jack," Will said, mustering all of his patience. "You and your daughter are welcome to stay here until you can get away safely. My daughter and I have no business on a pirate ship."

"Business we've got," Jack said, winking at Doll and completely ignoring her father's glare. "Pretty company we lack."

"Let's discuss this in private," Jack said stiffly, pulling Jack into his study. Doll looked at Lijah.

"Are you hungry?" Lijah nodded eagerly, and they went into the kitchen, where the leftovers from last nights binge was evident. "What a mess," Doll sighed.

"Yeah, this is my dad's doing all right." Delila thought. She'd cleaned up after him more than once, and knew what a pig he could be at times. Then her eyes travelled to the bottle of rum standing on the kitchen table. She had in fact never even tasted rum; her father was really strict on that. Drinking and women didn't go together. He always got a haunted look in his eyes when he said that, as if he was remembering some horrible event, but Delila never brought it up. Jack had done a lot of crazy things, it was better not to ask. She suddenly got an idea. "Hey, Doll, have you ever tried rum?"

Doll followed Lijah's gaze to the bottle. "No... father doesn't hold with drinking. I didn't even know we had that in the house."

Delila sneered. "Knowing my dad, it's probably his fault." She glanced around. "Oh well, they won't be needin' this anymore." she said, hiding the rum in her wide skirt, winking at Doll. "Ready to go?"

* * *

_** Do you think they'll ever get around to actually leave the manor? Stick around and find out! -**_


	9. Leaving

_**Chapter 10 allready? My, how time flies! **_

_It's been a long time since I've seen the high planes of Expectation  
and I'm way past the lowlands and the deserts of Failure and Doubt  
and the last time I passed through Satisfaction  
I felt like a stranger there  
Now I'm leaving Normal and I'm heading for Who Knows Where_

_**Cowboy Junkies**_

_**

* * *

**_

Will adjusted his cravat while glaring at his own image in the dusty mirror. The study was his personal room, and he had spent so much time in it the last year that the servants had given up on keeping it clean. Whenever they tried to enter he'd snap at them to get out, but he hadn't noticed the layers of dust until now. This place needed air, fresh sea air and…

_He_ needed air. He huffed and turned towards Jack, who was sprawled in the chair by Will's desk, seemingly unfazed by the last half hour of talking and even yelling at some points.

Hopefully the girls hadn't heard…

"I hope I'm making myself clear?" he said.

"Clear as that window, lad," Jack grinned, nodding towards the grimy, rain-striped window on the other wall.

"I don't want my daughter to grow up to be some kind of ruffian or learn unseemly language from your crew."

Jack pretended to be offended. "My crew are all perfect gen'lmen. She won't e'en know they're blood-thirsty scallawags."

"We're not pirates. I'm a guild leader and she is a lady. We will not join any act of pirating or risk any run-ins with the law."

"I am in full acceptance of your position," Jack said gravely.

"Good," Will said and walked towards the door. As he opened it, he turned towards Jack and added: "And we're not staying for more than a month."

"What are they talking about?" Doll was leaning against the door next to Delila, their ears pressed against the door.

"Something about washing the windows I think…" Delila answered, trying to shut out the sound of Doll's voice. She listened intently, her whole body pressed tautly against the cold wood.

"I can't hear what they're saying!" Doll whispered, her voice taking on a pouting edge. She moved away from the door, stomping in protest against her delicate hearing.

"Shhh. Be quiet." Delila gestured, holding up a hand. It had been a lot easier when they were yelling, she mused wryly, grinning at the memory. The men sure had their share of lung-capacity. Suddenly a piece of conversation caught her attention.

"_don't want…daughter… be some kind of ruffian … guild leader… she is a lady. We will not join… pirating…"_

Delila felt her blood run cold and her cheeks grow hot at the same time. Was that how he saw her? A ruffian? A common criminal? Someone who would taint and ruin his precious daughter? She gazed over at Doll, who was sitting on the stairs, still sulking. She could never do anything to that precious person, why couldn't he see that? She had never had a real friend before, let alone one like Doll.

Abruptly the door opened, putting a stop to Delila's dark train of thoughts. She looked around for a way of escape, but finding none, she flung herself under a nearby desk, praying that they hadn't seen her. And that Doll had enough brains to keep her mouth shut.

Once the decision had been made, Will seemed to relax. He strode into the hall, not noticing his daughter half-hidden behind the railing near the foot of the stairs. Jack, however, was a born and raised paranoid bastard, and as always looked around when he entered a new room. You never knew who were waiting there to get you. He looked down – because short people can be tricky to spot up close – and instantly spotted a familiar piece of clothing peeking out from under a table. He silently sidled in front of it.

"You'd better get the girl, lad. Needs to pack her pretty dresses afore w'leave."

Will nodded, and called out: "Doll! Lijah! Come down, both of you." Silently he wondered what a girl raised by Jack Sparrow would do in a mansion…

"Take yer time, lass!" Jack hurriedly called out, noticing Doll stand up guiltily in the stairway. Will had his back turned and didn't see her. Jack gestured wildly, then quickly clapped his hands together in a 'let's get to it'-gesture when Will turned his way. Doll finally realised what he wanted, and tip-toed a little further up the stairs, then walked down it a bit more noisily.

Will turned and smiled at her, which surprised her to no end. Whatever could make her solemn father smile like that?

"Where's Lijah?" Will asked suspiciously.

"Present and accounted for!" a voice announced, and Will turned to see that the girl had magically appeared by Jack's side. She waved a chicken leg in the air: "I was just loot… er, borrowing some leftovers in the kitchen."

_I probably look like an idiot._ Delila certainly felt like an idiot, waving poultry around at random. She was quickly relieved from her embarrassment by her father, who snatched away the chicken-leg and started to gnaw away on it. She sent him a thankful smile, and he winked back at her. She felt a heavy weight lift off her shoulder. "Guess he's not mad at me anymore." With all the excitement the last hours, she hadn't had the time to try to explain. It was a bad thing to get on Jack's nasty side, the man really knew how to hold a grudge. He'd proven that over and over again. She shivered, suddenly feeling as if a cold breeze had flown trough the room, and scooted closer to her father.

Fifteen minutes later, Will was still standing in the same spot, looking more than a little confused. Instead of spending hours explaining his history with Jack to Doll, the girl had merely urged him forward to the "yes, we are going with them"-bit. Then she and Lijah had rushed upstairs to pack.

Jack sniggered at his confusion. "It's in 'er blood, y'know. She's a pirate."

"No she is n-"

"She's yours and Elizabeth's spawn, how's that s'pposed to add up to "lady"? Don't get yer pants in a bunch again," he added with a leer. "She can be both, just like my li'l demon offspring."

Will decided not to comment on that, but managed to smile at the pirate. "Guess I have to get ready too… want to help me make up an excuse for disappearing from the city and high society for a month?"

"Now that's more like it," Jack grinned.

Jack and Will eventually decided that a simple explanation was the best one. "Just tell 'em your pretty flower hasn't been thrivin' lately, and you felt she needed a vacation at sea." It wasn't a brilliant explanation, but it was a good one, and it didn't require a lot of work. Jack had looked disappointed at the fact that Will wouldn't let him elaborate on the story with some interesting details, or at least add an exotic disease.

"I'll go fill in everyone who needs to be notified. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Will was looking at Jack sternly, trying to make him understand the importance of the message. "If anything goes wrong, it'll be on all of our heads, not just yours."

"Oi, oi!" Jack held his hands up in mock disbelief, trying to look wounded. "I'd never ruin that pretty hairs of yours; I know how ye feel 'bout it!" Which earned him another glare from Will, and giggles and laughter from the girls.

Will frowned, and turned his stare on the girls. "I trust you two to take care of him, all right?" The girls nodded, eager to be of assistance. Both wanted to get away as soon as possible.

"Soon… I'll see you again really soon." Delila thought, her thoughts far away with her love. "I can hardly wait…"

* * *

**_oooh, who's our little pirate dreaming about? ;)_**


	10. Life of a pirate

_**Redberry Greenleaf**__** : Thank you! We're so glad you enjoy our little story! Don't we all have those ****embarrassing **__**situations from time to time:D  
**_

_**Orlandoschick08: He he, maybe you'll find out soon?**_

_I want to be a pirate  
A pirate's life for me  
All my friends are pirates  
And sail the B. B. sea  
I've got a Jolly Roger  
It's black and white and vast  
Get out of your Skull and Crossbones  
And I'll run it up your mast_

_- George Harrison_

_

* * *

_

The full moon clearly outlined the four figures moving across the beach. They disappeared under an outcrop without being spotted by the Port Royal Guard.

Jack swore. "Bloody moon, can't get a boat in now!"

"Those clouds look like they'll cover it soon," Doll pointed out, eager to help – and to make Jack relax. Despite her fascination she was still a little afraid. He was bound to turn into a blood-thirsty monster at any moment.

Minutes passed in silence; sound carried too well to have any conversation. Doll was deadly afraid that her father would have time to change his mind. She looked down at her clothes, carefully chosen for the occasion with help from Lijah. A dark green dress in a thick material that would keep her warm and hide her when they moved around in the night. She glanced nervously at her bag to check that nothing peeked out. She had noticed the way Lijah had put the white dress back with great reluctance, and it wasn't as if she used it all that often… She'd just have to wait for the right time when they got onto the…

"Boat!" Delila whispered loudly. Doll and Will looked up. Far out, a small rowing boat was approaching the shore. Doll's heart raced faster as it approached. There was only one man in it, with his back turned as he moved with fast, silent and steady strokes. Soon the boat scratched the sand of the beach, and he jumped out and looked around, his features clearly visible in the light.

Doll gasped and gaped, barely aware that someone pulled her towards the figure. He was tall, at least as tall as Jack, but with dark blond, curly hair that reached his shoulders. He was broad-shouldered and muscular, that much was visible under his short-sleeved shirt, which was wet with salt ocean water. His face and arms were tanned, and his eyes a sparkling, mesmerizing blue. Doll realised that she was standing right in front of him, barely aware that she had moved at all.

"Doll, Will," Delila said, "this is my first mate, Rolf Doersechs."

The handsome young man gazed upon the party, taking in both familiar and new faces. His eyes finally settled on Doll, noticing her pale complexion and delicate features. He looked at Delila, grinning.

"Well Ebony, seems you finally found your Ivory."

Delila rolled her eyes and swatted her first-mate playfully on the shoulder. "Don't mind him, he fancies himself a poet." She said to Doll, laughing softly. "And just so you know it, handsome," she looked straight into Rolf's bright blue eyes, "these nice people will be our guest for this trip. I take you remember my father?" At this Rolf turned slightly red, mumbling something like 'how could I forget?', and coughed. Delila smiled at his obvious discomfort, and turned towards her guests. "This is Mister Will Turner, and your Ivory is his daughter, Dolores Turner. I expect her to be treated with the same respect and courtesy as you show your captain." She smirked, winking at Doll. "As a matter of fact, you might refer to her as 'Captain Turner' from now on."

Doll was dumbstruck from all of this, and it hardly got better when Rolf gentlemanly helped her into the boat. Luckily, another cloud passed the moon and hid her blush in the darkness. And as she thought she had started to catch up with everything, Rolf's steady oar strokes had taken them around a tall, ragged rock in the waters outside Port Royal, and two ships came into view.

Doll looked at her father, who was looking at one of the ships with a sort of grim determination Jack, too, was paying close attention to his reaction. But then Doll turned towards the ships again, unable to keep her eyes off of them. One was easy to recognise, even if she had never seen it in real life before. Only read and heard the stories, and a faint memory of her mother's voice rang through her mind:

_"A ship with black sails, that was crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out…" _

The clouds had left the moon, and in a dark silhouette against the Caribbean sky were the sails of the Black Pearl.

Someone nudged her arm, and a hand pointed past her and towards the other ship.

"That one's mine!"

"Ain't she a beauty?" Delila said in a proud voice, waving her hand excitedly. "She may not be a match for 'The Pearl' when it comes to size and speed, but she's got it where it counts!"

Rolf, who had stopped rowing to let everyone take in the sights, chuckled. "Much like her captain." He said with a sly wink, starting to row again with slow, even strokes.

Delila gave him a sidewise glance, as if checking to see if he was making fun of her. It was hard to tell with Rolf, his face was always smiling and open, but no matter how close she got to him she had never been able to fully understand him. It had often amazed her how such a simple man could be so deep. She shrugged. "That's right, and you better not forget it!"

After what seemed like an eternity they finally reached their destination. The ship was full-rigged like 'The Pearl', but here the similarities ended. It wasn't heavily decorated like 'Pearl', but was instead made of lines and curves that accented the boat, and made it seem elegant and light. She did not appear to be a warship, there were a lack of canons, and the general feel of the vessel was that it was not made for destruction. It was surprisingly not sailing under a black flag; instead it seemed to be red, with a pattern of gold interlaced. Delila looked at the ship's figurehead; a woman with her arms stretched towards the sky, and felt her heart bursting with joy. She beamed at the others. "Welcome to my 'Freedom'."

Will was barely aware of the girls talking in the other end of the small boat. The sight of the Pearl had filled him with a deep calm that he couldn't quite explain. Jack watched as his tense muscles seemed to relax, and he settled into a more comfortable position. He no longer looked out of place in the old, solid clothes he had brought, which weren't anywhere near the elegant clothes he had worn earlier that day. The years seemed to flow off him as the guarded mask of a man of nobility seemed to melt into a small smile. An arm flung over his shoulders shook Will out of whatever daydream – or nightdream, as it were – he had been in.

"It's all coming back, eh?" Jack said with a soft grin. Will shrugged, but his smile widened a bit. "Tell you what, let the giglet take care of yer lass. No one will lay a hand on the good captain Turner, lest Rolf and my girl rip'em a new one. Then ye can meet some new people, some old ones, get to know the feel of the ship, you know."

Will nodded slowly, his eyes still fixed on the ship. "Yes. I'd like that."

Jack smacked Rolf's broad back to get the man's attention. "Hear that, boy? Get me and the whelp over to the Pearl, then I'll leave the ladies to ye."

Rolf smiled broadly and nodded. "Trust me, cap'n, I'll take care of them."

A few minutes later, when they were safely aboard the ship, Will barely had time to see his daughter climb onto 'Freedom' before people demanded his and Jack's attention. He saw familiar and unfamiliar faces, some friendly and some hostile. Finally, one that was both familiar and somewhat friendly pulled him aside as Jack started shouting orders. Anamaria winked and pulled him towards the door to the captain's cabin.

"I won't say that my captain isn't an idiot for bringing aboard a landlubber, young Turner," she said sternly, but her eyes glittered with humour. "But I knew you'd come back one day." She leaned in a bit and added: "but if you try to utter a single order on this ship, I'll introduce you to the fine old tradition of keelhauling, savvy?"

Will nodded quickly; someone knew how to carry a grudge… Then she pushed him into the capin and closed the door behind him, and he was alone.

When Delila finally sat foot on the familiar deck of 'Freedom', it felt as she had come home. She had been away from her precious ship for only a few weeks, visiting her father and helping him out with his 'trading'. But there was no place like home. Jack had 'commandeered' the ship for her 14th birthday, and in the four years she's owned it she'd gradually spent more and more time on it. It was truly becoming her home. And now she had someone else to share it with. She turned towards Doll, who seemed captivated by all the new sights and impressions, and smiled. She knew the feeling. She felt the same way all those years ago, when she first sat her foot on 'The Pearl'. It was an amazing thing, seeing something as magnificent for the first time. But there was no time for dilly-dallying. Tonight there was going to be a party. She glanced over at Rolf, but he was busy with the ropes.

"Hey, Doll, ready to get a taste of the life of a pirate?"

* * *

_**Oh my, two young girls and a bottle of rum! How in the world will this end?**_


	11. Hangover girls

**A bit later than sooner, but at last, an update! Sorry about the lateness peeps, and thanks for all the lovely reviews! We cherish every one of them! Savvy?**

**godgirl9****: Anamaria is the kickass female pirate from the movie. Part of Jack's crew on the 'pearl'. Remember?**

**Be the light from my window  
Be the time at my table  
Be my hangover girl  
Be my hangover girl  
Be my hangover girl  
Be my hangover girl**

**-Gomez**

* * *

"Miss Turner? Mi- Captain Turner?"

Doll whimpered and curled up a bit tighter, trying to force her stomach to stay where it was.

"Tastes better with the fourth glass," she muttered.

"What?"

She squinted up at the voice and saw Rolf's honest, puzzled face. "Lijah said that. I think she lied," she added solemnly. "Where is she?" Rolf pointed, and Doll carefully turned her head in that direction. In the bunk next to her, Lijah was sound asleep and reeking of… no, wait, they both reeked.

Vague memories flashed in front of her eyes. The rum bottle that had appeared from Lijah's skirt. Hiding it from Rolf every time he checked in on them. Walking around the deck and being introduced to people. She couldn't remember a single name.

"Lijah?" she said groggily.

"Bggroff," a muffled voice replied.

A water bottle dropped onto the bunk next to Doll. She looked at it and then at Rolf, who winked and smiled sympathetically.

"My dad's invention," he said. "Tastes like crap, but at least you'll be presentable when your fathers come over."

With that Delila sat bolt upright. "They're coming here NO-owwww… What happened…?" Doll had already opened the bottle, willing to take anything that might help against the headache and nausea and… everything. She took a big sip – and immediately choked on it. Coughing violently she tossed the bottle aside, but didn't hear it fall onto the floor. Strong arms held her through the coughing fit, until she rested limply against Rolf. But oddly enough, her stomach felt a bit calmer now. She saw Lijah sniff it and take a few, suspicious sips without choking much.

"Daddy's going to be so angry," Doll whined, even if she wasn't really sure why. She looked pleadingly at Rolf with big, brown puppy-eyes. "You won't tell? Please don't tell!"

Delila took a big gulp out of the water-bottle. It tasted awful, but she didn't mind. She'd had to stomach old Rolf senior's remedies before. Well, didn't mind _much_, anyway. She grimaced, and looked over at Doll, who was hanging like a limp, well, rag-doll, in Rolf's arms. He had that effect on girls, but usually they didn't look like they were ready to puke their guts out. Delila tried laughing, but winced when she felt the impact on her head. She probably looked just as bad as Doll, if not worse. She tried to recall what had happened the previous night, but after the first few glasses things had gotten really blurry. She could vaguely remember a conversation concerning the moon, how pretty and shiny it was, and how they really liked it. But maybe not quite as much as cheese. There probably had been lot of singing too. Her brow furrowed in confusion. And it seemed she had started to confess something to Doll, something she shouldn't have mentioned… Delila groaned, head in hands, trying to remember just how much she'd said, but it was pretty much all black. Her only hope was that Doll didn't remember anything either. She looked up at her still entwined friends; Doll looked ready to cry for some reason.

Making an effort to pull herself together she swung her legs over the bunk." Well, if we're getting visitors you better get us some water so we can freshen up. And lots of water to drink." Anamaria always made Jack drink plenty of water after he'd been trough one of his drinking-binges. "Oh, and you better make it cold. Icy cold."

Eventually the girls managed to freshen up and got onto the deck just as the Pearl moved up. Jack and Will crossed over; Will a bit unsteadily, but he didn't seem embarrassed when Jack steadied him. Quite the opposite, he laughed a bit at his own helplessness and finally got onto Freedom's deck. Doll marvelled at the change her father had gone through just in a couple of days. Behind them, Anamaria climbed over easily, rolling her eyes a bit at the men.

They both looked annoyingly cheerful and upbeat too. Doll plastered a bright smile on her face and ignored the faint nausea that still went in waves through her body.

"Morning, captains," Jack greeted them, and received vague nods and stiff grins in return. Someone had obviously not slept well, he thought. "We have plans to make. Rolf! Get us some breakfast, and quick."

Soon they were settled around the desk in the captain's cabin, and Jack was explaining the plan to Doll and Lijah.

"So Anamaria takes the Pearl," Jack said, a slight hesitance in his voice. He didn't like losing sight of his ship for a long time, but changing the cargo over to Freedom would take too much time. "She delivers the goods to our, um, business partner." He looked shiftily around; he really seemed unable to look inconspicuous, even when he had nothing to hide.

"And we take Freedom and…?" Lijah said.

"Go adventuring," Jack said deadpan. Anamaria gave him a suspicious glare.

"If I hear ye've been going after some secret loot I'll hang ye from the mast by the family jewels. By a rusty nail. Just sayin'."

Jack clutched his hands over his heart, looking genuinely hurt. "Ana, Ana, Ana! If there is anyone I would share a horrible, cursed treasure with it would be you!"

The woman just scoffed. "We need to get going. Yer "business partner" might be a mite restless by now."

Delila laughed, looking at how uncomfortable Ana's suggestion made her father. There were precious few people in the world who could make the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow squirm. The effects of last night were pretty much gone by now, all she could feel was a faint throbbing in the back of her head. She noticed that Doll seemed to still cling to Rolf, not quite willing to let the man go. She couldn't blame her, although she felt a twinge of jealousy. But it was okay, now that she finally had found a friend, she wouldn't mind sharing.

But there was someone else who minded the attention Rolf was paying the Turner flower. She gazed at her father, narrowing her eyes. Yes, he definitely looked sour. A faint smiled hovered on her face. Jack Sparrow was not used to being overlooked by the ladies. And now it seemed he had turned his eyes on a little doll. Well, there was no other way; Delila was just going to have to defend her against the big bad pirate. She sighed. This was going to be one rough trip.

She stole a quick glance at Will, who was chatting amiably with Rolf, obviously unaware of the drama taking place around him. He looked so handsome, wearing her father's clothes. Almost like a real pirate. Well, a gentleman pirate maybe. She felt herself redden. The headache was coming back with a vengeance. She massaged her aching scalp. A very long trip indeed.

* * *

**He he, Delila's right, it's gonna be one loooooong trip! Be afraid, be very afraid!**


	12. The Storm

**  
Clouds of black cover the sea  
Day turns into night  
Infinite darkness beckons me  
No more sun, no more light**

**- Amon Amarth**

**

* * *

**

It was early afternoon only a few days after 'Freedom' and 'The Black Pearl' had parted ways. Doll and Rolf stood at the prow, Doll talking animatedly, her waving hands indicating that she was once again retelling the story of the cleric and the altargirl. Jack watched them from his place at the helm, a shadow in his usually glittering eyes. For three days this girl had evaded him. Oh, she was polite, but always seemed a little frightened, and tended to stay close to Rolf, whom she had obviously taken a liking to.

His eyes narrowed, but his solemn train of thoughts was cut off as the door to the captain's cabin slammed open. Delila came running out with Will hot at her heels. The girl swung around, sword in hand and parried Will's playful attack. Will's blade swung around and pushed hers down, trapping its tip in the wooden deck. Then he turned towards Jack, scowling, but with laughter in his eyes.

"Jack… what exactly have you told your daughter about me?"

"Told?" Jack attempted to look innocent, which he technically was as he wasn't actually accused of anything yet. "Jest stories 'bout yer… heroic heroicness in the heroic battle and… the heroism that you…"

"Eunuch!" Delila hollered, poking Will's rear with her sword. The blacksmith spun around and swung the flat side of his sword towards her. She parried again, and a frantic swordfight ensued. At the prow, Rolf and Delila were laughing either at the fighters or something private. But now Jack's scowl had shifted focus as he watched the swordplay in front of him. The whelp liked a bit of pirate in his partner; Jack'd have to keep an eye on things. His eyes drifted between the two "couples", and he almost felt a bit left out.

Luckily for him – or maybe not – something was about to change that.

Delila hadn't felt this good in a very long time. She had her ship, her father, and not to mention her new friends. And to top it all of she even had a nice swordfight. Will was a worthy opponent, quite unlike her father, who was famous for his dirty tricks. Although Delila had inherited many of her skills from him, she'd never really mastered the ability to fence like a pirate. To her fencing was almost an art, something filled with grace and honour. She'd never managed to turn her father around to her ways of thinking; Jack never stopped making her head spin with his awful chicaneries. But this was quite different. The man really knew how to fence. Especially for a eunuch. Bellowing the last part out loud, she couldn't help laughing at the reaction it caused in the former blacksmith.

"He has a temper! Who would've thought?" She smiled to herself, dodging the blows of her sparring-partner. Delila recoiled slightly, as if to retreat, and abruptly launched an attack of her own, certain that she had the victory in her grasp, when she suddenly felt the ship jerk violently, sending her, arms flailing, into the arms of a very bewildered Will. The pain that blossomed in left her wrist, as they hit the deck with full force, hardly registered in her mind. She lifted her head, gazing at the sky, eyes filled with fear. She screamed. "STORM!"

Doll was sitting on the railing and almost fell overboard when the ship suddenly moved. Rolf grabbed her arms and pulled her onto the deck, and she looked fearfully up at the quickly darkening sky. The waves that had been brushing gently along 'Freedom''s side were now lifting the ship up and throwing it down like a rag-doll, and they seemed to be growing even bigger.

"Down to the cabin, miss! Hurry!" Rolf pulled her towards the door to the cabin she was sharing with Lijah. Suddenly a wave hit the other end of the boat, washing over Jack. Doll panicked, certain that it had thrown him over board, and without thinking she twisted out of Rolf's grip and stumbled across the unsteady deck. Her father and Lijah were at the mast, getting to their feet after the impact. Crewmembers were getting in her way, and Doll pushed her way past them and what seemed like a million ropes blocking her path. She heard her father call her name, but she had finally reached the stairs up to the helm and clambered up them, clinging to the railing as she looked down at the sea. No Jack. He had been thrown over board and drowned, and she was the only one who had seen him and now he was…

Another wave hit her from behind, sweeping her up and sending her towards the fathomless depths she thought had swallowed Jack.

In a split second she was hauled in, across the deck and up to the wheel. Jack glared at her. "T'hell did ya do that for!" Then he pulled her in front of him so she was safe between him and the wheel, looking at the deck below and the raging storm around them.

"Can't get ye to the cabin now, y'gotta hang on!" he yelled into her ear. Doll's fingers gripped the wheel tightly, and she gritted her teeth as another wave washed over both of them. She lost all sense of time; all she knew was the wheel, her safety, under her fingers, the mind-numbing fear and the freezing wind biting and blowing right through her soaked clothes. And she felt the pirate behind her, safe and steady in the storm, and she suddenly knew that she would never be afraid of him again.

Chaos. There was no other word that could describe what was happening around him. Will hadn't been able to get his bearing after the forceful rendezvous with the deck, and by the time he'd taken in the word 'storm', it was already upon them. Delila had run off; face set in grim determination, leaving him alone by the railing. All around him crew was scurrying to and fro, trying to secure the ship and keeping the storm from tearing their ship apart. He tightened the rope around his arms, feeling the coarse material against his skin, burning like fire. He looked around, but to no avail, the rain lay like heavy curtains around him.

"Dolores!" he cried, searching desperately for his little girl. But not matter how much he cried, there was no answer. Only the occasional cry of the pirates, and the thunder rolling across the sky.

"Doll! DOLL!" He was getting frantic. He'd already lost his wife, the thought about losing his precious daughter nearly drove him mad. The rain was pounding against his body, almost driving him back against the churning waves. He could feel the sea roaring in his ears, and suddenly Will felt as if he couldn't breathe. His whole body went lax, loosing the grip on the rope. As he felt it slip between his fingers, he braced himself for the grave that had also claimed him father, but instead of the cold embrace of the water he felt the solid grip of two small hands. He looked up at the young girl clutching at his arm, yelling and cursing at him.

"I told you to get off the deck, not jump off it you bloody fool!" Delila was cold with fear, she's assumed that the man had enough wits to actually follow her orders, but it seemed he'd been more out of it than she'd thought. "You can't stay here! We have to get you inside!" she started to drag him towards the door, but he felt heavy in her arms, and made no motion to help lighten her burden. She did the only thing she could think of, and slapped him straight across the cheek.

Will felt a sharp sting, and suddenly the world materialized around him. The wind and rain came rushing back, nearly knocking him off his feet again. He took a deep breath, filling his burning lungs with fresh air. "Doll?" he gasped, looking at the girl standing over him, clutching her hand.

"Jack," she said, offering no further explanation. "There is no time. You have to get beneath the deck." She pushed him before her against the door, making no time for excuses or resistance. The last thing Will saw before the door was closed before him was Delila's exhausted smile. "You're jut going to have to put your trust in him. She's in good hands."

Doll saw Lijah get her father to safety, and breathed a sigh of relief. But… what about Lijah herself? No, she was going back onto the deck! Stupid girl, she could drown!

She could barely see through what was either rain or just the waves breaking over the ship like the entire Caribbean Ocean was trying to fit in it. Doll watched in awe as Lijah joined the rest of the crew with the rigging and – whatever it was they were doing. She didn't understand half of it, just that it was what they had to do to get through the storm. She also noticed that Rolf always stayed close to Lijah. It seemed to be accidental, but wherever she was, he was close enough to touch – or rather grab her if she lost her grip. That made Lijah a bit less worried.

Slowly, the storm subsided. From a roaring chaos to just a whipping, merciless wind to absolute calm, until the clouds parted and the sunset glittered over the ocean. Jack let go of the wheel and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Y'can let go now, luv."

Doll looked at her fingers. They were definitely there, holding the wheel very tightly. The problem was that her brain disagreed and claimed that there were no fingers present. She tried to yank them off by tugging with her bodyweight, but they seemed very intent on holding on. Finally Jack's fingers closed over hers and pried them from the wheel. Her knees gave in then, but he caught her and lifted her up, then carried her down to the cabin where Will was waiting. She managed to smile at him, and she might have said that she was fine, but then everything went dark.

* * *

**Puh, close one!**


	13. Lost at sea

**Daftlilme: Doll fainted from exhaustion from all the action! ****  
**

**What a lonely way to be  
Lost at sea  
Like a star in a night filled with tears  
Make the sadness disappear  
'Cause you're all that I hold dear**

**- The Bangles**

**

* * *

**

The Caribbean sun is an inquisitive creature. It is always exploring, searching trough everything that gets in its way, no corner unvisited and no creature forgotten. On this fateful morning the sun decided it wanted to stop by the tiny ship that was rocking gently on the lazy waves of the Caribbean Sea. It crawled along the mast, down the sails and, sneaking around the railing, it finally found what it was looking for. A small cabin hidden away near the centre of the ship, where a young girl was sleeping peacefully.

The sun crawled in trough the small window, sauntering across the room, and tickled the girl on her nose. She turned in her bed, mumbling in her sleep, but she didn't wake up. The sun is not someone easily brushed aside, and it decided to attack her again, this time by softly caressing her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered gently, but didn't open. Only when the sun gave up all notion of modesty, and kissed her on her forehead, did she open her eyes to the light streaming in trough her window. It was a beautiful morning.

The beauty of it was promptly ruined as the door was ripped open and Doll's bright and cheerful voice said loudly: "Lijah? You in here?"

Lijah groaned something incoherent. Doll strode into the small room and poked the bundle of blankets.

"Why are you here? Why didn't you come back to the cabin? I looked all over for you! Why weren't you in your bed?"

One tired and dry eye glared up at the mass of ringlets hanging down around Doll's face. It was a very obvious "get the hell out"-glare, but Doll was obviously not very good at reading glares.

"You have to come out. Everyone are worried."

"I'm fine," came the grumbling reply.

"Not about you. About here. That is, where here is." Doll's voice suddenly sounded tiny. "They won't tell me anything, but… I think we're lost."

Delila sat up in bed, rubbing her tired eyes. How typical. There was nothing like being lost on the sea after a good night's storm. She sat up, noticing that her left hand was heavily bandaged, and it hurt when she put any weight on it.

"Bloody fantastic, a sprain." She mumbled, trying to get dressed using just one hand. "I'll be right up, as soon as I…" as she reached for her pants, Doll grabbed them, pointing at the wounded hand.

"You can't use it, right?"

Delila nodded, feeling a bit foolish.

"Well, erhm, I could help you get dressed. If you don't mind?" Doll looked at the girl in front of her, wondering if maybe she'd crossed the line. Maybe Lijah would take it as an insult?

Delila gaped at the girl in front of her. Help her get dressed? She nodded slowly. "If you'd be so kind…"

She stood up, letting the other girl finish her clothing with nimble fingers. Delila couldn't help it; it was almost like a dream. She was a real lady, being dressed by her maid. It reminded her of how she'd used to dress up in the colourful gowns her father had 'brought her' from time to time. She's stand in front of the cracked mirror for hours, looking at her own appearance. But soon she realized how her father acquired said dresses, and decided she didn't want them after all. Besides, it was just a reminder of a future she could never have… Delila let out a small laugh, and turned around. She noticed that Doll was staring at her, eyes filled with confusion and fear. She looked lost. Delila grasped Doll's hand and held it in hers.

"No worries. It doesn't matter where we are, we'll be okay." She winked. "Here at 'Freedom' our compass actually points North."

"We're lost."

"We're not _lost_. We merely don't know where exactly we are."

"And how," Will sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "does that qualify as 'not lost'?"

"Because 'lost' means that we don't know where we are or where we're going," Jack explained. "We know perfectly well where we're going."

"And where is that?"

"Now that you don't have to worry yer pretty little head 'bout. That's up to the captain herself. Isn't that right, Rolf?"

Jack strategically moved so that he had Rolf between himself and a positively furious Will. The First Mate stood a good head over both of them, and made for a good buffer. He was, however, a lousy actor, and looked confused where he was supposed to be cunning.

"Young Captain Sparrow doesn't know where we are any more than the rest of us," he said, and Will looked like he was about to attack, wall-like sailor or not, when the girls came onto the deck.

"We're _lost_?" Lijah enquired. Jack gestured wildly behind Rolf's back, but Rolf confirmed it with a nod. "We can't be lost. C'mon, Doll, we can't be that far from land." She started climbing the ladder to the crow's nest.

_Up there?_ Doll thought, but then she saw her father's look and realised that if she questioned it, there was no way she'd get to go. Quickly, she followed, and heard her father shout something and come running over the deck, but she was already too high up for him to catch. Then she realised that she was high up. Really high up. At least half-way to the nest. Which was a lot higher up than the balcony on the second floor of the mansion, which was the only height she was used to. And she had never climbed that high, ever.

Clinging to the rope-ladder she looked down, only to see her father in some sort of scuffle with Jack as the pirate tried to keep him from climbing up. Taking a deep breath she started climbing further up. She could do it. Just… one step at the time…

Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed her shoulder and hauled her into the nest. She drew a shaking breath and steadied herself, but then the view stole her breath away again. The sea was everywhere. Nothing like the pictures or the view from Port Royal. It seemed to go on forever… an endless wasteland of glittering blue. And that's when she understood. Understood why someone would be a pirate rather than a law-abiding citizen. Understood why a ship was so important, why it was more than just a thing that got you from one place to another. And she understood why Lijah had named her ship 'Freedom'. It was because that was what she was looking at, out there. Freedom.

Lijah nudged her side and pointed in another direction, then said with a grin: "You want to say it, or should I?"

Doll grinned back, then hollered down to the fighting men on the deck:

_"Land ahoy!"_

_

* * *

_

** Yeah, but where exactly ARE they?**_  
_


	14. Divide and Conquer

**On a desert island, a magic yours and my land  
Everyday's a holiday with you  
Under a blue sky dear we could get an idea  
Of what our two lips were meant to do  
Strolling beside you hand in hand we'll go  
Through love's promised land dear  
All our lives I know believe me  
Happiness would be ours if for only three hours  
On a desert island in my dreams**

**--Peter, Paul & Mary - On a Desert Island**

* * *

Delila leaned back against the railing of the nest, gazing at the island unfolding itself before their eyes. She loved the view; you could almost see the end of the world from up here. And no matter how hot the day, or stale the air, there was always a gentle breeze blowing. Jack had lovingly dubbed it 'the sparrow's nest', and although she'd laughed at his joke, she'd secretly agreed. It was indeed her lair, the one place where she knew she would always be left in peace.

She stretched her legs, lazily flopping one outside of the railing, and focused her attention at the girl sharing her nest. Doll had once again turned her attention outwards, a rapt expression on her face. It was the face of someone who had finally met the lady of the sea. Delila smiled broadly and nodded to herself. And about time it was.

Down on the deck things weren't developing quite as nicely. Although the news of steady ground had appeased his worried mind a bit, having his girl 'practically hanging around in mid-air' seemed to set the usually good-natured blacksmith on edge. He was pacing around, casting nervous glances at the nest.

"Look, they've been there for quite a while now! Isn't it about time they came back down?" Abruptly, he stopped. "What are they DOING up there?"

Jack shifted slightly, making room for the striding man. "Look, lad, they're probably just enjoying the view." He placed his hands behind his back and leaned against the mast. "We won't arrive at the island in quite some time, why don't ya let the giglets have their fun, eh? No worries, have a rest." He patted at the ground beside him, but Will just gave him a dirty glance.

"I still can't believe you let the girl climb up with a broken wrist! What if something happened to her? To both of them!"

Jack yawned. "Look, it's not like I could've stopped her, even if I wanted to. She _is _the captain after all, and not to mention _my_ daughter, in case you've forgotten. Besides, she's fully capable of taking care of herself, as is your lass." He raised his eyebrow. "You really ought to give her more credit. She's a fine gal. Much like her…"

The last part of the sentences died on his lips when Jack noticed the pain in Will's eyes. The loss of his wife pained him still. Nothing strange about that, Miss Turner had been a wonderful lass. The kind of woman he'd want for himself. But Jack had learned the hard way not to play with nobles. He looked towards the rapidly approaching island. Well, even if he did get burned, something good had come out of it. But this was not the time for self-indulging; this was the time for action. He looked up at the hollering girl in the nest.

"Oy, lasses, it's time! Get your wee selves down here, the adventure is about to begin!"

ooo

Rolf's strong strokes brought the small boat to it's destination: the uncharted island. His boat carried the ship's strong core: fathers and daughters. Behind them another boat followed with three more crew members and several barrels. They needed to stock up on fresh water, and some food wouldn't go amiss. Then they would figure out where to go next.

"We'll split up." Jack started commanding as soon as everyone were ashore. "Rolf, you'll take a group and go that way. We'll go this way, whoever finds water starts filling the barrels and bringing them back to the ship. Everyone have to be back before nightfall."

Rolf nodded silently. He wasn't a big talker, Doll had found out, but wasn't there a proverb about the silent ones being the deepest, or something? She was a bit sad to see Rolf go, but she would much rather go with Lijah and Jack.

"We're not going anywhere." Doll's jaw dropped at her father's statement. She started to object, but Jack beat her to it: "Hate to break it to you, whelp, but bein' marooned isn't as romantic as it sounds."

"I mean that we'll be waiting here. Doll isn't dressed to wander about in this no-man's-land. We'll stay on the shore until you come back."

Jack shook his head sadly. "Hiding behind skirts. Nobility made you soft, lad."

Will went beet red; Jack seemed to hit his weak spots with unnerving accuracy sometimes. "I'm not soft, I'm sensible. She doesn't have shoes for it."

Doll looked sadly at her small and, well, not very practical shoes. She wasn't much of a pirate, was she? She bit her lip to keep from crying, but refused to look up at Lijah or Jack. She had felt at home in their little group, but now it was obvious that she and her father were just annoying hangers-on.

"Whatever you say, Will," Jack said with a shrug. Doll realised that it was the first time she had heard Jack use his name instead of 'whelp' or 'mate' or any other nickname.

Then the two of them were alone at the beach. Doll refused to look at her father, but went over and sat down on a rock, folding her arms around her legs. All the stories about pirates were just stories, weren't they? Sure, there were real pirates, but she would never be one. She'd just be admiring everyone else's adventures for the rest of her life, and never have one of her own.

She didn't look up when she saw her father's feet in front of her as he sat down opposite her.

"I'm just looking out for you, Doll." She didn't answer. "You could have twisted your ankle, or…"

"Or what?" Her head snapped up. "Or bruised my skin or gotten dirt on my dress or bugs in my hair? I'm not going to break, daddy! I'm not really a doll, it's just a stupid nickname and I just wanted to go with them and just see something new, but you treat me like I'm dying or someth—" She swallowed the rest of the words as she saw the look on her father's face. The rage drained away and she suddenly just wanted to apologise, but the words just wouldn't come. Now it was his turn to look at the ground, and he didn't say… anything.

"Dad…," she finally said.

"No, it's okay Doll," he said, though he didn't sound okay.

"Dad… there are men on the beach behind you."

"The crew already? That was fast."

"D-dad…" Doll swallowed. "They don't look like the crew…"

**

* * *

Who is it? Skeleton pirates? Norrington? Elizabeth's angry ghost? A very confused cheese?  
Stay with us to find out.**

**Don't let the review-page be marooned! Save it, review review!**


	15. Interlude

**Wow, thanks for the very nice reviews! We love reviews even more than Jack loves rum!**

* * *

Delila was pacing along the sand, glowering and staring angrily straight ahead. How unfair! She didn't see why Doll and Will had to stay behind! Well, she did, but honestly! It was no fun like this. If only she'd thought ahead, and brought an extra pair of boots. She stopped, and turned back towards her father, who was strolling along in a sluggish speed, looking like he didn't have a single care in the world. She kicked the sand. At least it should've been Rolf with her, instead of Jack.

"Oy, are you coming or not?"

Jack stopped and looked up when he heard her angry voice, and although she couldn't see it, she knew that annoying smile of his was playing on his lips. His stance didn't change at all; it was clear that he was in no hurry.

"What's the rush, lass? The island's not going anywhere."

She could hear the laughter in his voice. This was so annoying! She hated how he always seemed to make fun of her, just by being himself. She glared at her father, and plopped down in the sand, sulking. "Well, clearly, neither are we."

Jack smiled to himself and whistled a tune. The lass had her mother's temper, that was for sure. Better wait until her mood her cleared up, he thought, and slowed his pace even more. It would probably be safer that way.

By the time Jack caught up with her, the storm clouds had lifted a bit. Delila was still sitting down, trying her best to draw 'Freedom' in the sand. It was rather difficult, as the sand was rather loose and dry, and didn't really seem to want to be a piece of her work of art.

"About bloody time," she muttered and stood up, wiping her hands on her pants. "There's nothing but sand for miles, da!"

"So it might seem. Maybe we ought to head away from all the sand, then."

Delila rolled her eyes. "Uh, yeah, and do what, walk into the sea?" Her father just shook his head, and pointed his thumb away from the beach. She followed his movement, and felt herself redden. Further in the island was cowered with thick and luscious jungle! She hadn't noticed because she's been too busy sulking. To cover up her embarrassment, she coughed lightly.

"Well, why don't we head for the shade then? I'm dying for a banana."

ooo

It was Rolf's group that found the stream running across the beach and into the sea. They followed it upstream for a while until they found a small pond with sparkling clear water. Rolf didn't even have to order the men; a silent nod was all they needed to start filling the barrels. When the blond sailor settled down at the edge of the pond to catch his breath, the others followed his example. It was a warm day, and they would soon enough be back onboard the ship.

Rolf's eyes travelled to the sea, still visible between the trees. It was hard to tell what was hidden in those blue eyes, and no one ever asked. It was more than his appearance that separated him from the rough, swarthy sailors; he seemed to have a calmness about him that didn't fit the life he had chosen. Still, no man would feel unsafe back to back with him in a battle, and it was rumoured that he had drunk Jack Sparrow himself under the table to get the position as the girl's First Mate.

But where other pirates once in a while would get drunk enough to bawl about their parents or family or maybe even someone special they once had, Rolf's exterior never seemed to crack. But no one could be so… no, there were no words to describe Rolf. No one disturbed him now, as he stared thoughtfully at the sea, but for a brief moment, unnoticed by the world, when a bird with a bright pink plume landed in a tree nearby and gave off a bright, clucking sound, like the giggle of a young girl, his bright eyes seemed to go cloudy with pain.

Suddenly, one of the crew members perked up.

"What's that?"

The others, including Rolf, listened. Far away, but increasing rapidly in strength, was the sound of drums. Everyone looked to Rolf, who just listened for a few more, long seconds.

"They have captured them!"

He sprang to his feet and ran, seemingly blindly, into the jungle. Still, the others followed without question, though they didn't know who it was that had been taken. Or by whom.

ooo

The first thing Jack noticed when he opened his eyes was that the shadows had grown longer. The glaring sunlight was now reduced to a soft glow, and the air was slightly cooler. A gentle breeze was making the palms sway slightly, although he could've sworn that before there had been no wind at all.

_How long have I been asleep?_ He sat up abruptly, feeling his muscles complaining about his choice of 'bed'. Stretching, he looked around the little clearing. There was something missing. Or _someone_ missing.

"Delila!" he yelled, voice hoarse from sleep. But the only answer he received was a rustle in the trees, where he'd scared off a flock of multicoloured parakeets. Where could the girl have wandered off to? Jack chuckled slightly, the truth was, she could've wandered off to anywhere. He knew how restless her blood was, he had experienced it himself. But it would pass with time, and besides; the lass could take care of herself... At that very moment, Jack's world became a solid black. Sensing that the cause of his sudden lack of daylight had to be somewhere behind him, he lashed out with his right hand, only to grasp air. He spun around, feeling the hands across his eyes slide away, letting the light back in.

"Haven't I told you not to sneak up on me like that?"

Delila shrugged, a satisfied look on her face. "You were really out of it, da. You're getting old."

Jack tried to give her a stern look, but he'd always found it difficult to lecture the girl. Besides he couldn't well punish the girl for telling the truth, could he?

"That may be so, lass, but I'm not dead yet. Besides, I could hear you a mile away. Such a noisy little pirate, haven't I taught you anything?"

Delila gave him a sulky look, mumbling something he couldn't quite make out, but which sounded rather unflattering. She cleared her throath. "I think it's about time we got back to the beach. It's getting really late."

Jack nodded, and started the long walk back to the meeting point. Delila quickly caught up with him.

"And you might as well start calling me Lijah." She gave him a quick glance. "Everyone else does."

"And why is that?" Jack said, managing to sound only vaguely interested.

Delila sighed. "It's a long story."

Jack smiled, quickening the pace. "Ah, isn't it always."

* * *

**What's happening to Doll and Will? Is Rolf and the crew going to get lost and starve to death? Just what is waiting for Jack and Delila/Lijah back on the beach? And will they _ever _decide on just one name for the poor girl?**


	16. Ghosts of the past

**godgirl9: Who Delila's mother is? Well, you might just figure it out in later chapters! Her mother will most probably pop up, in one form or another!**

* * *

While the two captains were still unaware of the situation at hand, Rolf and his group were ploughing through the jungle. The island was big, and they had already been walking for a couple of hours. The sun was setting, and in the dense jungle it was quickly getting too dark to see clearly. 

"We can't go on like this!" one of the men shouted to Rolf, who went on as if there were no bushes, no tangly roots or twisted vines hindering them.

"Yea, 's too dark. What're we lookin' for anyway, Rolf?"

No reply; the burly man, now just a shadow in the shadows, moved on.

"I'm not goin' anywhere!" one man finally declared, and the others stopped too, wiping sweaty brows and kicking at the undergrowth, agreeing loudly

Rolf turned towards them, his eyes glinting in the dark.

"The island is inhabited. And they have young captain Turner and her father."

"Howd'ya…" the man who had first protested – Malory – started, but Rolf had started walking again. The others followed, not one of them objecting again. Neither of them noticed that Malory didn't follow.

ooo

When Jack and Delila arrived at their destination at the beach it was already getting dark. The sun had almost set into the Caribbean ocean, and had turned the sky in the horizon into a firework of red and yellow. But neither of the pirates took notice of the lovely view. What they did notice, was the severe lack of human life at the appointed camp.

"Uhm, are you sure this is the right place?" Delila looked around, straining her eyes to get a good look at the place in the rapidly fading light.

"Aye, 'tis the place." Jack rubbed his chin before crouching down in the sand next to what appeared to be human footprints. "There's been people here. Quite a few of them, also. Can't quite recall the crew being this numerous."

Delila sat down next to him, a worried look on her face. "They're no," she mumbled, looking towards the jungle. The footprints seemed to be heading south-east, away from the camp.

"You don't think…" she didn't finish the sentence. Instead she looked at her father, worry etched into her features. He didn't return her gaze.

"Yes, I do." He stood up, brushing the sand off his pants. There was no mistaking it. They'd left Doll and Will right here, there was no mistaking the place, and the landlubbers had taken off into the jungle. And probably not of their own free will.

Delila jumped to her feet, a look of panic on her face. "We have to go after them! They may be hurt, or… or worse!" She didn't want to think about it. "I should never have left them, this is bad, this is so bad…"

Jack got to his feet and grabbed the girl, trying to shake some sense into her. It seem to work, although not quite as he had intended. Delila's feet gave away under her and she fell against his chest, hiccupping. Jack felt awkward; he had never quite gotten the hang of dealing with emotions, and especially not his daughter. He patted her on the back, trying to come up with something comforting to say. Drawing blank he just continued to stand still, waiting for the lass to calm down. After what seemed like an eternity, her body seemed to relax, and she mumbled something into his coat.

"What's that, luv?" he asked, giving her hair a last pat, just for good measures.

"I'm cold."

ooo

Doll bit her lip, trying not to seem like she was clinging to her father like a four-year-old who's afraid of the dark. She tried really hard not to say 'I'm scared', because that would sound cowardly. Besides, she had already said it four times.

"It's all right, Doll," Will muttered, shifting a little without letting go of his daughter. They were sitting on the floor that was really the ground, inside a small hut with no oil lamps or candles. A cold breeze blew through the wide cracks in the walls, which were really just poles stuck in the ground with a roof of leaves. Through one wall he could glimpse a tall man with a spear, standing guard. He felt the girl in his arms shiver with cold, and sat up a little so he could take off his jacket. Putting it over her shoulders he repeated the mantra of "it's all right".

"It's not all right," Doll sniffled, sitting up and pulling the jacket closer around her. "We're prisoners, and there are savages here with weapons, too many for the crew to help us, and why would they? They're pirates. Those who stay behind are left behind, remember? They didn't come back for Stede Bonnet, or Maurycy Beniowski's first mate. They had to get out of it themselves. Why are we just sitting here and waiting?"

Doll had managed to work herself up from hopelessness and fear to anger and resolution with that speech. Will stared at her, baffled.

"Where did you hear those names?"

"I… oh. Um." She sat down against the wall again, avoiding looking at her father. "I read about them." There was no point in telling secrets now. The constraints of the life of an upper-class lady seemed far away and long ago.

"You found your mother's book," Will stated, but his tone was light, not laced with the sadness the mention of Elizabeth usually brought to it.

"Aren't you angry?"

She heard the flutter of hair as he shook his head. "No. No, I'm not. You're just like her, she was always testing the bonds holding her down."

"Really?" Doll thought of her mother; a brilliant, energetic creature, but never anything but correct… what Doll had seen of her, anyway. "Tell me."

Will laughed softly, starting to talk while his mind was clearly wandering. "When you were two years old, we attended a party at your grandfather's place. You remember him?" Doll nodded eagerly, not wanting to disturb the story. "She was bored. She got bored easily in places like that; it was all restraints and no fun, she said. We went into a small room near the kitchen where they kept the leftover food. It was cold in there, much better than the stuffy air in the hall. She said she was starving; people look funnily at a woman who eats a lot, so she ate like a bird during dinner. But in there, free from all the eyes of the party, she let it all go. She ripped a leg off a chicken and ate it with her bare hands. Imagine that, in her pretty white dress, getting grease all over her hands."

Doll giggled, she could very well imagine it. "Then what happened?"

"A servant came in."

"No!" Doll gasped. "What did Mum do?"

"She waved the chicken leg in the air and said: 'this is delicious, tell the cook that he can get a job in the Turner mansion any day!'"

Doll clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter, as the guard outside the house stirred.

"Then what?" she whispered.

"Then I got hungry just watching her, so I ate a leg too. Then we had a swordfight with the bones, and ended up in a small cupboard, and…" He suddenly stopped and sat up straight, coughing. "I can tell another story later. We need to find a way to signal to the others where we are."

"I miss her," Doll said quietly. Will slumped a little against the wall.

"So do I."

Doll leaned in and hugged him, feeling that he needed it as much as her. "She probably misses us too, where she is now."

Will nodded, then smiled a little. "What do you think she'd say if she saw us now?"

Doll grinned. "She'd say: 'it's about time you got out of that stuffy house, but what do you mean with getting yourselves locked into another one? Do something, you slowpokes!'"

Will laughed. "She probably would. But we won't get anywhere in the dark, these people know this island too well. We'd better get some sleep."

Doll nodded, and after a while she drifted away, sleeping soundly and safely in her father's embrace. Will, on the other hand stayed awake, alert for any sign of help that might come.

"We're getting out of here, love," he whispered. "I promise."

* * *

**What's going to happen to Will and Doll? Is the dynamic captain-duo going to find them before it is too late? And just where the heck is Rolf and the crew? ... Come to think of it, where the heck are we?**


	17. Butterflies

**Finally some action! The rating has gone up a notch, to K plus, and we have no plans of stopping there. :winks:**

* * *

Delila was lying on her back, staring up at the stars. She could make out most of the constellations, it was a clear night. The traced them with her finger. The big dipper, orion, big bear, she knew them all by heart. But that was not the names she knew them by. Jack had given her a book about the constellations shortly after she came aboard 'the Pearl', before he learned that she couldn't even read. But she hadn't minded. The book was filled with beautiful illustrations, and Delila had spent her time making up her own names and stories for each constellation. Jack had at last managed to find the time to teach her to read, but by then it'd been too late. The constellations were already claimed by her imagination, and no amount of reading or lecturing could change that. 

"You should get some sleep." Jack shifted, trying to find a comfortable position. She turned against the fire, looking at him.

"I'm not tired." No answer. She sighed. The truth was that she couldn't sleep. The thought of no longer having Doll and Will in her life numbed her brain, making it difficult to think coherently. It was scary, how easily they'd manage to worm themselves into her life. Into her heart… Also, she felt foolish. Her reaction to their disappearance had been utterly embarrassing. What good was she to anyone if she couldn't even control her emotions?

"Delila…" Jack started. "No, _Lijah_."

She smiled, and scooted closer to her father.

"Well, as you may have noticed, you turned 18 a few days ago."

Delila rolled her eyes. "Of course I noticed!"

Jack smiled, waving his hand as if shooing her. "Yes, yes. Anyway, it still feels just yesterday you came to live with me on the Pearl…" he gazed into the fire, a look of melancholy in his eyes. "I had planned to give you this on your birthday, but, well, you didn't seem inclined to stay around for the surprise, so…" He put his hand in his pocket, searching around a bit, before he finally pulled out something thin and shimmering.

Delila leaned closer, and Jack dropped the object into her hand. She pulled it up into the light. It was a bracelet, adorned with tiny, winged creatures in a multitude of colours. Her eyes widened. "Butterflies…" she mumbled, watching the light play on the tiny figures.

"I know it's not much, it's not even pure silver." Jack was looking uncomfortable, fidgeting slightly in the sand. "The colours are fading, and I think it's missing a gem or two. Besides, you probably wanted a pretty dress or something…" his voice trailed off, and he gazed at the girl expectantly, waiting for a response to his actions.

Delila looked up at her father, and handed the bracelet back to him. A look of disappointment fluttered across his face, and then disappeared.

"Ah, it was a rather silly gift I suppose, who wants such a trinket anyway…" He was about to pocket the bracelet when Delila stopped him.

"Put it on for me?" She raised her right arm up, wriggling her hand. Jack undid the clasp and fastened it around her wrist. She wriggled her hand again. The bracelet made a tinkling sound every time she moved Delila smiled, and looked at her father.

"It was my mother's. She died when I was young, you know. Didn't have much to remember her by, only that trinket." He nodded towards the bracelet. "Dunno why I kept it. I guess I was hoping that some day a lass would come along and claim it for herself." He winked. "'s not like _I_ could use it, it doesn't really go with my complexion."

Delila laughed out loud, the sound of her laughter mingling with the soft tinkling of the bracelet.

ooo

It was almost dawn when they found the village. Rolf had been driving the crew through the jungle for hours, and the men were exhausted, but determined. From a distance they could see an open area a little away from a group of simple huts. People were gathered there, talking and laughing… and they were all unarmed.

Rolf slowly, silently unsheated his weapon. He gave just a brief glance to see that it was loaded, and then returned his attention to the scene.

"Malory, Rowan, you two go around to the other side of the village. If you find the Turners, don't try and rescue them unless you are absolutely sure you won't be dis-"

"Malory ain't here, boss," the pirate name Rowan said. Rolf's eyes narrowed, but he didn't have time to say anything as the crowd of natives suddenly cheered.

"Nevermind," he muttered. "Looks like the party is coming our way…"

ooo

Doll kept close to her father, as she had promised him when they were pulled out from the prison-hut. They had tied his hands behind his back, but let her go free. The guard flanking her was tall and intimidating, with a spear as long as himself resting expertly in one hand. There was one on the other side of her father too.

They were marched through the small village and out into an open area. In the middle was a small platform-like hill, with a bamboo chair on it. Was there anything you couldn't make from bamboo? Doll wondered.

"Maybe they think we're gods and want to worship us," Doll said, but her optimism felt glued on.

One of the people – savages, Doll thought, a word she had picked up from her book – approached them, a long knife in his hand.

Somehow I doubt it," she heard her father whisper. She probably wasn't meant to hear it, but she did. "You see that opening over there?" he said a little louder, and Doll hoped the savages didn't understand English. She saw that the crowd were only gathered on two sides, for some reason leaving an open passage all the way to the edge of the jungle.

"Yes, Dad. But-"

"No buts. Do as we planned." Doll nodded silently, a treacherous tear falling down her pale cheek.

The guard on the other side pushed Will forward, until he stood in front of the man with the knife, next to the platform with the chair. Now Doll noticed a flat rock by its foot, of a strange, red colouring…

The savage raised the knife and yelled something guttural and nonsensical. The crowd replied with a loud, deafening cheer.

"Now, Doll!" Will hissed, muted by the din, but Doll knew what he meant. Quickly, she pulled from her bodice a dagger wrapped in a thin piece of cloth, which she had snatched from Lijah's cabin the day before. She had just felt that she needed something piratey to go on an adventure, and had really meant to give it back, but…

Shaking the thoughts off, she darted forward and cut the ropes holding her father's hands together. The moment he was free he yanked the spear out of the guard's hands.

"Run!"

Though she fought the instinct and the order with every ounce of her being, wild panic took over when Doll saw the crowd start to close in on her escape path. She fled, blindly, leaving her father to defend himself and hold the savages back.

_We should never have left that awful house,_ she thought, tears streaming down her face as she ran, ran for her life towards the jungle, towards the beach and 'Freedom'. _Better to rot there than die on this godforsaken island… oh, mother, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…_

ooo

In an instant, chaos erupted in the small village. The minute Doll started her wild dash towards freedom, and Will attracted the attention of the savages, Rolf and the rest of the crew crashed out of the jungle, their fierce screams matching the anger of the savages' surprised outburst. Doll ran blindly trough the quickly gathering crowd, pushing aside people. She was nearly there; the edge of the trees was just within reach when she felt someone grab her around the waist. The figure was yelling something she couldn't understand, it was obviously in the language of the barbarians. She squirmed desperately, trying to break free, but the person holding her didn't budge. She could hear her father call her name, but everything else was a blur. In a moment of desperation she lifted the dagger, and plunged it into her captor with all the might she could muster, feeling it dig into flesh.

Delila's world was pain. White, hot, searing pain. _You'd think that I'd gotten used to it by now…,_ she thought idly, fighting against the overwhelming sensation that always hit her when she got hurt. _No time for a nap, lass. Better get a hold of yourself._ She put her hand against the wound, struggling to focus on the person leaning over her. As she blinked the tears away, Doll's face slowly swam into view.

Rolf could not believe the scene playing out in front of him. There was just too much happening at once; his brain could not process it. Rolf's father had always told him that he was 'a bit on the slow side', which he'd pretty early figured out was just another way of saying 'stupid'. Truth was that Rolf junior was brighter than his father in many ways, but he was also the kind of person who didn't care much for quick thinking. He couldn't do much good without a plan. His main objective was getting the Turner-family out safe, and that was what he was going to focus on. Taking a deep breath, Rolf scanned the clearing. It seemed his targets had both been lost in the turmoil. When he finally found what he was looking for, his breath hitched in his throat.

"Captain…" He tried to shout, but it only came out as a whisper. Without another moment's delay, he sprinted towards his comrades.

* * *

**This doesn't look good...** **Can they possibly get out of this one alive and - well, not unharmed, obviously.  
And what is Malory doing, wherever he is?  
**


	18. Fire in the village!

**Extra love for our faithful readers (:waves at godgirl9:) this time: an extra long chapter with  
extra action! And more extras too! ;-P  
**

* * *

"… and then they made him their chief." 

Will nodded slowly as Lijah ended her story. One of the savages was tending to her wound, and others were bringing what could only be called offerings to her and Jack. The older captain was sitting in the chair on the raised dais, looking extremely happy with himself.

"So Jack has been here before and been set as some sort of godly chief," Will said. Lijah nodded eagerly. "I guess that explains why they all suddenly stopped fighting and fell to their knees." Lijah nodded again, then winced a bit as the brave mask faltered. "And it explains why you two are getting the royal treatment." More nodding, more carefully now, as Lijah's face was a stiff mask of pirates-don't-cry determination.

"But it doesn't explain," Will almost roared, "why Doll and I are in a cage!"

Jack finally managed to look away from all the attention he was getting from the men and women doing their very best to service him. He got off his chair – or throne – and swaggered over to the small cage that held Will and Doll. The crew were sitting on the ground nearby, jittery and suspicious.

"Anything wrong with the accommodation, me young captain and not-so-young deckswabber?"

Will's arm shot through the bars and tried to grab Jack by his shirt, but one of the savages promptly stood in front of his "chief".

"Wouldn't want to be doin' that, lad," Jack warned. "They can be a bit testy." He barked a few odd-sounding phrases to the guard, who stepped aside, glaring at Will.

"You speak their language?" Will asked incredulously.

"Enough to get by," Jack shrugged. One of the women by the throne called something, and Jack replied, bringing the whole group to giggles. "Enough to get by very well," he grinned.

"So get us out of here!"

"Now, now. Patience, whelp. Didn't I teach you anything about waiting for the opportune moment?"

"And when exactly is that?" Will said, gritting his teeth. Jack tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Preferably before the human sacrifice at midnight," he stated before he sauntered back to his throne.

Will's objections drowned out in the cheer from the crows as Jack joined them again. He looked down and saw Doll and Lijah chatting happily through the bars, Doll apologising profusely for the stabbing while admiring the finished bandage-like cover the savage had put on it.

"How can you take this so calmly?" he finally asked. He had expected his fragile daughter to faint from all that had happened, but she was looking as if she had never done anything but escape being a human sacrifice.

"Because Jack is here," Doll said firmly. "So that means we'll escape."

"Especially," Lijah piped in, "as long as the three of us take care of the escape plans."

ooo

"And that, lads and lasses, is the plan. Any questions?"

Jack stood up; erasing the figures he'd made in the sand, and looked at the crew expectantly. Most of the heads were nodding and talking excitedly among themselves, but a few still seemed unsure. Only one seemed downright ill, but the captain took no notice of it, he was too busy contemplating the coming night's events.

They had decided that the best approach would be some kind of a 'diversionary manoeuvre', and to quietly slip out of the camp while the 'savages'' attention was elsewhere. At this point Rowan pointed out that they were going to need on heck of a diversion to gain the attention of the whole tribe, and Jack, who had never been a man of moderation, suggested that a couple of random huts on fire would surely keep them occupied. Will had been outraged by the idea, but faced with the choice of either going with the plan, or staying around for 'supper', he'd fallen silent. Doll, on the other hand, was anything but quiet. She squirmed around in the cage uneasily, looking like she couldn't decide on which man she wanted to agree with. It was a terribly exciting adventure, but at the same time, it was also just _terrible_. But at last she put her mind at rest with the assurance that they would be able to re-build the village in no time. And besides, it wasn't like they were going to freeze, was it? Will shot Jack a dirty look, but didn't push the subject. There would be plenty of time for that when they came back to the ship.

Delila looked around the gathering, a feeling of dread gnawing on the inside of her stomach. It felt a bit like she'd imagined swallowing a live crab would be like. When Jack's idea about using fire had come up, a chill had ran down her spine, and she'd suddenly felt cold, even in the blazing, afternoon-sun. She hated fire, and for as long as she could remember, it had scared her witless.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice murmured in Delila's ear, making her jump slightly. She didn't turn around, there was no need. She knew who the voice belonged too.

"I'm fine. Just… you know."

There was no need for Delila to explain any further; Rolf was one of the few other who knew about her fear of flames. She had informed him of her phobia years ago, insisting that it was necessary for the captain and first mate to be totally honest with each other. There could be no secrets between them, especially not ones that were potentially damaging to the rest of the crew, and not to mention the ship. He patted her back soothingly.

"Don't worry about it, captain. You just stay here with captain Turner, and let the other's take care of the arson. We'll be on our way in no time. Now rest, it's still a few hours left of daylight."

She rubbed her arms carefully, watching the retreating back of her first mate. She fervently hoped that everything would go smoothly, the last thing they needed right now was a delay. Besides, the sooner it was over, the better. All she wanted right now was to get back to 'freedom'.

ooo

Curled up in her corner of the cage, Doll was starting to feel really tired of everything. It was just… too much. The bickering between Jack and her father, the whole adventure, it was too much. Even Lijah had abandoned her in favour of Rolf. She didn't even have the energy to be scared anymore, she just wanted to get up and hit something until it broke. And then hit it some more, and then jump on it.

_But look at the bright side_, she thought sarcastically. _I get to watch a whole village burn to the ground!_

"Hello?" Doll spun around in her sitting position as she heard a whispering voice behind her. She suddenly looked eye to eye with a kneeling man – one of the savages! He quickly raised a finger to his lips and hushed her. "Not afraid! You Jack-friend?"

"Uh-um-I…" Doll stammered, looking around. No one seemed to pay attention to her, but her father's presence in the other end of the cage calmed her down. She looked at the savage, who was smiling in what she hoped was a friendly way. It was a bit hard to tell with all those tattoos around his mouth.

"I-I'm Jack's friend… I guess," she answered, whispering so Will wouldn't hear her. He probably wouldn't approve of her talking to the man. There were a lot of things he didn't approve of. At the moment, Doll really couldn't care less.

The savage held out a hand through the sprinkles, sort of stiffly, like it wasn't a gesture he was used to. "Umbhugu-ogi 'd-buh."

Doll took his hand gingerly. "Barbarella Dolores Biskaya Turner. But you can call me Doll."

"Doll?" The name seemed to fit the guttural language perfectly.

"Yes! Doll. And you're… Umbu…?"

"Umbhugu-ogi 'd-buh."

Doll tried a few more times, making the man laugh and herself giggle helplessly, covering her mouth with her hand to keep it down.

"Can I call you… Ogi?

"Ogi," he nodded.

"So, um… you speak English?"

"Jack teach, last time."

"So you're a friend of his too?" Ogi nodded eagerly. "So… why do they want to… you know…" She nodded towards the crowd – there was a party developing now, and a bit away from the others, a man with many tattoos was sharpening a knife, occasionally glaring at Jack. Ogi's smile disappeared, and Doll swallowed nervously.

"Not good, killing Jack-friends," he said. "It is…" He said a word that Doll thought sounded like "choctor". He repeated it a few times, gesturing to the man with the knife.

"Jack said, wi-choctor."

"Choc… oh, witch doctor! He's the one saying that we have to die?" Ogi nodded. "But you don't want that, right?" Carefully shaking head; he was obviously afraid of the man. "Then help us! Please!"

Ogi shook his head vigorously. "He will kill… kill all, Jack, Ogi, all!"

"Then go with us!" Doll hissed. "Come with us on the ship, we can escape, all of us!" Ogi was almost invisible in the shadows; night had fallen without them noticing it.

"Doll!" The girl turned fearfully towards her father, who had discovered the secret. "Get away from there!"

"But Dad…"

Suddenly, they heard screaming. At the other end of the village, flames were dancing in the dusk, already devouring a small hut.

Doll turned towards Ogi with a pleading whisper: "Help us!"

* * *

**  
**

** Would you trust him? Or, the question is, would anyone but Doll trust him?**  
** She really is more than a little naïve, poor girl. Rolf is going to have his hands full**  
** with scared girls, isn't he?**


End file.
